Where We Go From Here
by Hey-Diddle-Diddle25
Summary: The last time Hiro saw his brother, it had been two years ago when he ran into that burning building and died. So why was he here now, standing in front of him like everything was fine? And, more importantly, where were they? (Set 2 years after the movie.)
1. Chapter 1

**|| Disclaimer: Not mine. Wished it was but it's not. ||**

1:

It had been Hiro's 16th birthday when his life changed drastically.

Okay, so perhaps not _drastically_. It wasn't all that life changing as more spiritually altering. One of those grand quests heroes go on to find themselves and end up with a grander prize then what they originally sought out for. And to a newfound 16-year-old boy that seemed like a drastic change.

Most of the minor details were foggy- repressed- because the one major factor that seemed to stand out was the fact that no one seemed to have remembered his birthday. Not even Aunt Cass who had always went out of her way to ensure that either him or Tadashi (back when he was still alive) had grand memorable birthdays where she ensured that they knew that she loved them like her own children.

But she didn't even bother even a second glance in his direction when he rose out of bed that morning, asking if he could find something for breakfast because the café was busy. He assured her that it was fine, settling for a bowl of cereal without milk because they were out. And when he told her good-bye she held him tightly but not any tighter than usual. It wasn't _birthday_ tight and Hiro hated to admit it but it stung to have his birthday forgotten.

"Bye Aunt Cass," he whispered before going to slip out for class, her voice stopping him before he could leave the ever so busy café.

"Oh Hiro," she called after him and he tensed in anticipation because surely this was it; she had really remembered and was going to tell him happy birthday and how much she loved her grown little man and this cold feeling that's settled inside ever since he woke up find no special birthday breakfast will subside.

"Can you get some milk on your way back?" she asked him, turning away and Hiro felt his tongue turn to cotton because she had truly forgotten. Unbelievable.

"Of course," he replied, hesitating only a fractionally longer then he would have had under normal conditions before he stepped out in the frigid cold bundling his coat around his shoulders tighter before trekking towards school.

Two years ago he had gotten accepted into SFIT and the first couple of months afterwards had been rough- to say the least- but two years is a long time and he's gotten better. He's overcame the obstacles with his friends and Baymax- the last thing of his brother and something that helped save him from himself and something Hiro cherishes every day.

Except for today.

Today Baymax seemed to hover his every little movement, adding unnecessary commentary to his actions and it was frustrating to say the least. Not to mention that when he wasn't narrating Hiro's life he was knocking stuff over.

"Oh no," the robot chimed after a particularly loud crash and Hiro turned to see that he had somehow managed to knock the entire tray of the nearly microscopic parts Hiro was currently using for his most recent project.

"Baymax!" he complained, voice raising an octave as he rushed to restore what he could, "I've been working on this for _months_."

"I'm sorry Hiro. Perhaps I can help," the robot offered reaching forward but Hiro quickly waved him off.

"No, no," he denied dumping the now broken parts back on the tray before he brushed his bangs away from his head and replied voice tight, "It's fine."

"I'm sorry," Baymax repeated and Hiro sighed again, feeling his shoulders droop because the robot seemed so sincere- as impossible as that was.

"Its fine," Hiro reassured dejectedly as he replied, "I know it was an accident."

Baymax blinked at him, tilting his head to the side, before he asked in his robotic voice Hiro's become so familiar with, "Is something bothering you?"

Hiro sighed again, a deep one that resonated somewhere from the center of his chest as he shook his head and denied, "Nah. I'm fine."

Baymax blinked again but remained silent. Hiro just set the tray back on the table before going to return to his work. He didn't even make it all the way to his desk when the door was thrown open and in strolled Wasabi- a large African American man with an intimidating stature but Hiro knew he was really just a kitten at heart. He was also one of Hiro's closest friends and someone who Hiro would happily die for.

"Can I help you?" Hiro asked curiously because his friends, for the most part, respected his privacy and didn't make it a habit to come barging into his office without at least knocking.

"Where is it?" Wasabi demanded, voice equal parts angry and annoyed and Hiro blinked in surprise when angry eyes were directed towards him.

"What?" Hiro asked dumbly and Wasabi huffed as he went to rifle through _Hiro's_ things on _Hiro's_ desk.

"My missing wrench," Wasabi explained ignoring Hiro's noise of protest as he continued to search, "I have a system for a reason."

"Yeah. I know," Hiro reassured as he went to yank his friend away from his stuff, "and I don't have your wrench."

"Well… where is it?" Wasabi demanded, "Because GoGo and Honey both said they haven't seen it and you three are the only people that use my stuff."

"Maybe it just got set down somewhere and forgotten. Don't worry, I'm sure it will pop back up," Hiro reassured clapping his friend on the shoulder in an attempt to be reassuring.

It didn't work. If anything, it just made Wasabi seem that much more depressed.

"I have a system," he repeated and Hiro nodded in acknowledgement as he racked his brain; had he used any of Wasabi's tools recently? He doesn't think so.

"How about we go out for lunch," Hiro offered him, as much for his friend as for himself.

Hiro's newest project he's been working on has given him a headache and his "birthday" breakfast was less then satisfying and it wouldn't be so bad to hang out with his friend. After all, with all the new classes they've all had Hiro's noticed a decline in the time they spend together.

Wasabi sighed again already shaking his head as he denied, "Sorry little man. I can't today. Perhaps tomorrow."

"Yeah. Tomorrow," Hiro muttered feeling his gaze drop.

Wasabi ruffled his hair on his way out, the door clicking shut behind him. Somewhere behind him, Baymax shuffled but remained silent.

And it was like that with the rest of his friends too; they were all just too busy to hang out with him and Hiro felt something twist in his stomach because it was his _birthday_ but everyone seemed too busy to remember.

Growing frustrated over his lack of advancement on his project and his negative thoughts, he gave up and decided it would be best if he just went for a walk. Those always seemed to clear his head in the past and he figured why not? It wasn't like anybody needed him for anything and so he left Baymax on his charger before leaving the college.

Somehow he ended up at the cemetery.

He isn't sure how or why only that one second he was angrily kicking pebbles with his sneaker and the next he was out front of the place they buried his brother. Or, at least, the place they buried his brother's coffin- Tadashi's body was never recovered from the fire.

Sighing for what felt like the millionth time that day, he made his way past the graves to the one that's become as familiar to him as Baymax or Aunt Cass's kitchen. And when he caught sight of it, it was like getting struck with a bowling ball; all the air leaving his lungs as he legs wobbled and he felt like bursting out in tears again because no matter how long it's been it still _hurt_ to see his brother's grave.

"Hey nerd," he greeted like he did every other time he visited the grave, "I hope you're doing well. I'm doing fine. Well… not _fine_, fine but I'm okay. Healthy. And, oh, today I turned 16 but I'm sure you remembered. You always remembered before and- I don't know why- but no one else seemed to be able to today. Not that I'm complaining it just- it hurts, ya know? No. Of course you don't know. What am I even doing?"

Hiro trailed off, looking around him at his surroundings as he felt a cold chill creep down his spine. He shivered, wrapping his coat tighter around his shoulders and he figured he might as well go buy that milk for Aunt Cass.

The store they shopped from was small and almost always empty, but they hadn't closed yet so Hiro figured they did fine which was great. He really liked the owner and his family, having saved his daughter once during one of their nightly watches.

Today, though, it was unusually crowded and a man hunkered over has passed him six times since Hiro's stepped foot inside, which saying that was weird was an understatement. Hiro didn't say anything, though, grabbing the milk from the fridge and going to stand in line.

He had just managed to reach the cash register before the creepy man reappeared from somewhere behind the many, many shelves and it was only then that Hiro realized why he seemed so off. He wasn't a costumer and he wasn't planning on buying anything and it didn't take a gun now pointed in his general direction for him to reach that conclusion.

"Hands up and money in the bag!" he barked at the red haired girl a couple years older than Hiro as he shoved a bag in her arms.

"Please," she whimpered instead, fear paralyzing her, "Please, don't hurt me."

"Put the money in the bag," the robber repeated as he reached forward to shake her, to jostle her into moving.

"Don't touch her!" Hiro barked bravely feeling a protective surge of anger overcome him because one of the few things he couldn't stand are bullies taking advantage of those weaker than them and this guy definitely qualified as a bully.

A pair of cold gray eyes focused on him as a crooked smile spread across the robber's features as he sneered, "What do I have here? A hero?" the gun was pointed at him as the robber gestured to the floor and demanded, "Sit down kid."

And Hiro had better things to do then get shot so he begrudgingly obeyed, turning reassuring eyes to the still frozen cashier and prompted gently, "It's okay. Do what he asks."

Green eyes blinked before the teenage girl quickly obeyed, stuffing the cash into the bag, and Hiro actually thought that they were going to be okay. That she would just hand over the money and all will be fine.

He should've learned better by now.

Alarms blared from somewhere in the distance and Hiro would've probably been able to hear a pin drop by how silent it suddenly became. Completely still as everyone tuned in to the noise, relief flooding through all their veins but one. And it just so happened to be the guy with the gun.

"Who called them?" he shouted gun waving wildly before settling on the still petrified cashier as he growled, "Answer me before I start shooting people."

No one answered; no one even moved and Hiro saw it before anyone else did. The slight twitch of the jaw, the tremor in his arm.

They weren't all leaving here alive.

"NO!" he screamed as soon as the connection struck and he leapt off the ground to shield the girl. To stop the gunman. To save someone.

The gun went off and the next thing Hiro knew he was falling.

* * *

Waking up under normal occasions were usually a pain especially when it was so early the sky was still dark but this time it was different kind of hurt. It seemed more physical and it left him crumpling back on his face after he tried sitting up.

"Ow," he whined face pressed against coarse and he blinked again because there was no way this was the floor of that store.

Thoughts of the store seemed to jolt him back into awareness and had him bolting upright, head spinning, as wide frantic eyes took in his surroundings. One thing was for certain, there was no way he was at San Fransokyo anymore.

He appeared to be on a beach with the endless white sand and miles of sea foam green ocean that gently lapped against the shore. A picture perfect beach that you find on postcards but near to impossible to find in real life and if Aunt Cass was here she'd already got her camera out…

Hiro's eyes widened as he thought of her aunt, the sudden pressing need to get back to her overcoming ever sense he has because she lost Tadashi and she doesn't deserve to _lose_ _him_ _too_.

"Come on Hiro," he goaded himself, hand pushing his bangs back as he paced back and forth, "Think."

But he came up with nothing. He didn't even know where he was at or how he got there or if it was even real life. For all he knew, he was on some insane acid trip and whenever he came too some druggie had some serious explaining to do- like why they were drugging him to begin with.

Except some part of him _knew_ drugs wasn't the cause of this. He isn't sure how but he was positive that this wasn't the work of drugs and it wasn't something that will just work themselves out of his system.

So that left him _where_, exactly?

A noise from far down the beach caught his attention and every muscle in his body froze, tensed in anticipation. His ears focused on the sounds and he was able to make out the faintest hints of what sounded like a fight and where there was fighting there was people and Hiro didn't need to think about it before he was bolting down the beach.

Two years ago the run might have left him panting for breathe afterwards but two years of secretly fighting crime and running all over the city gave him the endurance he needed and he was stumbling upon the fight several minutes later. Only it was clear that this was unlike any fight he's ever witnessed before, ever been a part of and he's been in plenty.

There was a man in cloak on the beach, face covered and appeared to be a little taller than Honey Lemon and a tad bulkier than Wasabi. Surrounding his feet was a glowing white circle with odd symbols etched among the interlining and despite the lack of wind in the air his cloak still flapped behind him, and he was fighting against two other people and appeared to be _winning_.

Both the other figures appeared shorter and wore masks. Hiro idly wondered why but his thoughts were quickly diverted when the figure dressed in tightfitting white let out a burst of flame from their palms. Hiro's mouth dropped open as wide eyes watched the column of flame shoot towards the man in black and watched as the man held up a single hand, catching the flame in his palm, absorbing it.

"What?" he exclaimed before he could stop himself.

Three sets of eyes focused in on him and he immediately felt out of place because these people looked dressed for fighting and here he was in his khaki pants and thick brown coat- a college student surrounded by warriors.

The man in black pointed at him and Hiro froze about the same time the ground trembled beneath him. He tried catching his balance but the tremors just intensified and he lost his balance and fell on his side, twisting his wrist on the way down.

"Ow," he panted before he was aware of something above him and he just managed to kick their legs out from underneath them.

The third figure- a man in dark blue- tumbled beside him and Hiro scrambled backwards on his feet. His newest attacker just laid a palm against the sand and vines thicker than Hiro's waist sprouted from the ground; entwined themselves around Hiro's legs and efficiently pinning him in place.

"Dude!" Hiro complained struggling to free himself because in this fight he had no advantage, especially not bound in place like he currently was and his mind was suddenly flashing back to two years ago with a fight against microbots.

That had been different though. He hadn't been alone.

The figure in blue just seemed to snort, unimpressed by Hiro's lack of abilities, as he rose to his feet and rose both his arms. As if on cue, the vines started to tighten, constrict his airway, and Hiro choked as he tried in vain to free himself. The more he seemed to struggle, though, the tighter they seemed to get.

Then the figure in white was there, shoving the arms down as he shouted, "Stop!"

The man in blue did and the vines disappeared, causing Hiro's weak knees to buckle as he crumpled on the sand. Both his hands rose to his throat as he doubled over in a coughing fit, wheezing for breath.

"Hey kid," his savior- the man in white- asked and they sounded concerned, familiar, "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Hiro reassured sitting upright and taking careful stock in the scene before him.

The man they had been fighting was gone, probably used his sudden appearance as a distraction to escape, and now he was alone with the one in blue who stood several inches taller than the one in white. And the man in blue didn't appear happy once he realized the man in black had escaped.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" he shouted ripping the mask from his face to reveal a face that would've been handsome had it not been for the long dagger scar that ran from his left temple to the very end of underneath his right eye; the same eyes now burning with fury directed towards him as the man snarled, "I'll kill you, you little brat."

"Erik no!" the white figure shouted smacking the hands away again, a blast of _something_ going wide and created a hole in the sand; Hiro gapped.

"Why would you stop me?" Erik snarled and the figure in white ignored him as he removed his mask to reveal a face so startling familiar it felt like Hiro had been struck, leaving him gasping for breath.

"T-Tadashi?" he choked out, eyes wide as his brain tried to come up with a reasonable explanation to it, to _this_ because Tadashi was dead.

Erik's suspicious eyes narrowed back on him while the Tadashi lookalike just tilted his head, squinting at him like he was trying to figure out how the stranger knew his name and Hiro felt like crying because there was no way his brother couldn't remember him. He doesn't think he'll be able to handle that too.

"Who are you?" Erik demanded but then Tadashi must have recognized him because shock made his eyes widen and features pale.

"Hiro?" his brother asked and Hiro nodded, letting out a strangled noise from somewhere in the back of his throat.

"Hiro?" Erik demanded face glowing with distrust but Hiro didn't care because Tadashi was _there_ and he _recognized_ him and everything was going to be okay now.

Tadashi must have been thinking along the same lines because he was suddenly _there_, engulfing Hiro in a warm hug Hiro _missed_ and Hiro just clung back desperately because he isn't sure what's happening but Tadashi was there and everything will be okay as long as Tadashi was with him.

Erik disagreed.

Wrapping a single arm around his waist, Erik yanked him from Tadashi's grip, tossing him on the ground like a ragdoll. Hiro hit his sprained wrist on the way down and couldn't stop the scream of pain from escaping his throat.

"What's wrong with you?" Tadashi demanded, eyes blazing angrily, and Hiro knew his brother rarely ever got angry but when he did it was terrifying.

Erik seemed unconcerned as he gestured towards Hiro and demanded, "How can we be certain that this is your brother and not just another trick to try and capture you?"

"Capture you?" Hiro asked suddenly scared because who would want to capture his brother? Tadashi never does anything wrong yet it seemed like everything always tried so hard to hurt him and it just wasn't fair.

Tadashi's gaze dropped as he thought about it before he asked in a serious tone, "How's Aunt Marie doing Hiro?"

Hiro blinked because surely his brother had hit his head fighting or something.

"Aunt Marie?" he asked confused, "Don't you mean Aunt Cass? Tadashi, is something wrong?"

Tadashi's stern expression melted as he turned back to Erik and proclaimed, "See. He didn't fall for it so he's not a trap," and then a thought suddenly struck him and Tadashi's hard gaze focused on Hiro and he demanded, "Hiro, why are you here?"

A sudden ghost of a pain blossomed suddenly across Hiro's chest and he subconsciously rubbed it tenderly before he shrugged, "I don't know. Tadashi, where are we?"

"Yeah, well, join the club kid," Erik suddenly sneered unfriendly as he picked up a stick from the ground and snapped it in half, "All anybody knows is that one second they're living their lives and the next they're waking up on this beach."

Hiro thought about that before he turned to Tadashi, who was now wearing a guilty expression, and he couldn't help but ask, "Tadashi?"

Tadashi met his gaze as he whispered in a broken tone, "Hiro, you shouldn't be here. It's _dangerous_."

"No kidding!" Hiro exclaimed back because within waking up on the beach he's already witnessed a fight that seemed straight from a movie and had been nearly killed _twice_ by the same guy; the guy who currently stood at Tadashi's side like that was where he belonged.

Tadashi just shook his head because there was no way his brother could understand and the look infuriated Hiro but also had his heart aching at how familiar it was, reminding him just how much he missed his brother.

But then another thought struck Hiro and he frowned.

"Tadashi, you're dead so how are you here right now?" he asked and the look Tadashi gave him resembled a deer caught in a hunter's crosshairs while Erik just burst out in loud laughter; Hiro cringed, even his laugh was annoying.

"Kid, it seems your brother wasn't as dead as you first originally thought," he cackled, hands on his knees as he bent over still laughing.

Hiro's wide gaze focused on Erik before back to Tadashi, who seemed to be trying to piece what Hiro had just said together. Hiro could only stare back because he _watched_ as Tadashi ran into the burning building and he _watched_ as the building exploded and there was no way anybody could have survived that.

Only, Callaghan had. He survived and stole Hiro's microbots and, until a couple moments ago, Hiro always believed his brother, but Tadashi wasn't dead. He was alive and whole and standing in front of him with a concerned expression and looked _fine_. Better than fine.

"Oh, how did you do that sick trick with the fire?" Hiro asked as his brain flashed back towards the white figure shooting the fire at the man in black as he scrambled to his feet to approach his brother again.

Erik narrowed his gaze but didn't make a move to stop him; Tadashi just grinned at him softly, fondly, before he explained, "I'm not entirely sure, just that whenever I woke up here I was capable of doing it."

"You mean, you didn't build anything?" Hiro asked confused because superpowers were cool but fiction, something in Fred's comic books and nothing more.

Tadashi just shook his head before splaying his palms out face up and a sudden burst of flame sprouted on his brother's hand. It was small and concentrated, like a candle's flame, and it moved around his brother's fingers with ease.

"Wow," Hiro murmured in awe before he blinked and replied reasonably, "That's impossible."

"Obviously not," Erik sneered and Hiro chose to ignore him.

Tadashi's hand closed and the flame blinked out and he sighed before agreeing, "I know. I used to think the same thing but I can't deny that it happens, Hiro. I don't know _how_ and I don't know _why_ only that it happens."

Hiro nodded in understanding, still in awe at what he just witnessed.

"Yeah, this is great and all," Erik suddenly spoke up as he moved past the brother's, up the beach and towards the thick forest standing at the sand's edge, "but it's getting dark and I think it would be best if we started moving back."

"Moving back where?" Hiro blinked as he watched Tadashi nod seriously.

Tadashi's eyes met his and his brother offered a supportive smile before gestured with his head and proclaimed, "I think you'll really enjoy this."

Hiro didn't bother arguing, just followed obediently behind his brother, ignoring the ever growing feeling that they were being watched.


	2. Chapter 2

2:

Hiro was not expecting _this_; he hadn't been entirely sure _what_ exactly he had been expecting, but it was most definitely without a doubt _not_ this.

For one, it was a tree house- not a house in the trees but a literal tree house. It was like someone came through, removed all the tree's insides and replaced it with a fully functional, comfortable house that was decent size all things considered.

Tadashi must have noticed him gaping in awe (because he certainly was) and the next thing he knew he heard his brother chuckle as he lightly bumped his elbow against his shoulder- something Hiro hadn't felt from his brother in 2 years and he _missed_ it. More than he ever thought he would.

That still didn't deter his astonishment at the tree house because, from where he was at, the tree still looked alive and healthy despite having an entire home built in the middle. An astonishment he didn't think he was capable of feeling since he discovered Fred was rich and lived in a mansion with a butler and everything.

"So what'd ya think?" Tadashi asked after Hiro still didn't say anything because _what_ _could_ _he_ _say_? The home defied all logic. His brother defied logic. This whole freaking place defied any sense Hiro once had of the world.

"I'm dreaming," Hiro finally murmured, gaining the sudden urge to pinch himself until he woke from whatever trippy dream he slipped into, but then Tadashi laughed and Hiro suddenly never wanted to wake up because he missed that laugh.

"I wish it was that simple but, no, I can vouch for you," Tadashi chuckled shaking his head in amusement as he stepped forward gesturing with his head and called, "Come on. I want to show you something."

The pit in Hiro's stomach felt all too familiar as he followed his brother towards the tree because he recognized this. It was the night his brother took him to his nerd school in hopes of distracting him out of bot fighting, which worked but at a cost Hiro rather not have been paid.

Yet here he was, with his brother, in a psychedelic world straight from the pages of one of Fred's comic books replaying the scene right before his brother dies and Hiro doesn't think he could handle losing his brother twice- no matter how many years has passed since the first time.

"Tadashi wait," Hiro protested reaching out to desperately cling to the sleeve of his brother's jacket to keep him in place while his mind worked around a susceptible reason on why his brother should listen to him.

Tadashi did stop, throwing him a confused look with large worried eyes and Hiro swallowed as he racked his brain for something- anything- to stall his brother with. The only problem was his tongue had also turned to cotton and so he ended up just staring doe-eyed up at his brother, only adding concern to his brother's already worried face.

"Hiro? Is something wrong?" his brother asked slowly, carefully, not bothering to try to take his arm back- Hiro was gripping at it so desperately he doesn't think he could've if he wanted too.

"I-I does none of this seem to faze you?" Hiro finally asked consciously letting his brother's arm go as he blinked big brown eyes.

Tadashi smiled a gentle smile, almost like he understood, before he explained, "It did at first but then I just kind of learned to roll with it."

Hiro nodded, heart still fluttering wildly in his chest as he tried to focus on his brother's words. This wasn't the same, there were no crazed revenge-driven professors to start fires and kill his brother. His brother was here, with him, and Hiro needed to keep him safe. Needed to protect him because losing him _again_ would be overwhelming, and something Hiro doesn't think he could recover from.

"Come on," Tadashi repeated softer, warmer, as he beckoned with his head and this time Hiro resisted the urge to latch onto his brother and never let go.

Erik was frowning at them beside the tree trunk, arms crossed and eyes narrowed, and Hiro couldn't shake the unsettling feeling the guy gave him. It was like electricity coursed off his shoulders, shocking him every time he got too close.

"Are you two finished?" he demanded unfolding his arms to glare as they approached him.

Tadashi didn't seem fazed as he nodded, practically bouncing in excitement, as he promised turning to lock eyes with Hiro, "You're going to love this."

Erik just rolled his eyes grumbling under his breath, "Oh, I bet he will," before he clapped his hands and pressed them against the tree trunk muttering foreign words under his breath.

To say Hiro was confused by the sight was kind of an understatement and he opened his mouth- probably to poke fun at the guy- when the ground underneath his feet quivered knocking his balance off. He stumbled and would've fallen if Tadashi hadn't caught his forearm, yanking him back to his feet with a stupid grin spread across his features.

"What?" Hiro muttered as he re-gathered his footing and realized that they were no longer level with the ground- or at least the ground they were standing on wasn't.

Somehow it had removed itself from the rest and was slowly rising up the tree, slowly, like an open elevator and Hiro was back to gaping like an idiot.

"Better keep that big mouth of yours shut kid," Erik warned as he brushed his hands together, "You'll catch flies."

Hiro's teeth clamped together as he turned to glare at the smug man _still_ glowering at him. He wasn't even entirely sure what he did to the guy to warrant _this_ _much_ animosity, and Tadashi remained obliviously unaware to the stare down currently going down between the 16-year-old inventor and whatever the heck Erik was. Or his brother was just _pretending_ not to notice.

"Aw, Hiro," Tadashi started setting a large warm hand on his back as he forced Hiro's gaze to break off from Erik's as he continued, "This next part is the best."

Which, at this point, Hiro didn't think was possible. After all he'd seen logic get thrown out the window and ignored at least five times since waking up on the beach and there was no way anything could top alive superpower brothers or houses inside trees or the ground detaching itself and raising without any signs of pulleys or cords or anything.

He was wrong, of course, because when the ground stopped and Hiro realized they'd reached the top his mouth was hanging back open as he took in the view.

It was one of those million dollar views that seemed impossible to find no matter how hard one searched. He could see above all the dark green foliage stretching all around them and past that was a strip of perfect white and contrasting blue as the ocean seemed to kiss the pinkish-orange horizon and it was a high possibility that he forgot how to breathe.

"Impressive, no?" Tadashi asked with an amused chuckle, large hand clapping him against his shoulder blades and lingering.

Hiro decided then that if it was all a dream, it was one he never wanted to wake from because everything about this place was perfect.

And he probably would've stayed there forever if Tadashi's large hand didn't maneuver his shoulder so he was turning around, back towards the tree house, as he spoke proudly, "You still haven't seen inside yet."

Hiro followed his brother inside the tree, surprised at the lush looking furniture and fancy utilities, and he tried to ignore how dangerous it was to have a fully operational kitchen inside a wooden tree as Tadashi excitedly led him through each room, ending in his room.

"This is where you can stay," Tadashi decided with a broad smile, "It'll be a little tight but we'll manage, right?"

Hiro felt his brother bump against him again as wide brown eyes took in the single bed and dresser before he nodded and grinned, "Right."

Because the room might be half the size of the one they shared inside Aunt Cass's bakery, but Hiro didn't think Tadashi could do anything that would make him mind. After all, he'd been _so_ lonely after his brother's passing.

And so for the next several hours the brothers spent deciding how they could make it work. There wasn't any room for a second bed, after all, so they'd have to share- something 14-year-old Hiro would've whined about for several consecutive hours but he suddenly felt so needy and clingy he probably would've been more upset if they _didn't_ share.

"Hey Hiro?" Tadashi suddenly asked, "Is everything alright? You seem more… reserved than normal."

Hiro blinked- because he wasn't expecting _that_\- as he looked up at his brother's suddenly ancient eyes, searching for something to reply to his brother with. When he came up with nothing he just shrugged, plastering on a fake smile a complete stranger could detect.

"Of course. Everything's fine," he lied as he blinked at his brother's frown and asked seriously, "Why?"

"I don't know yet," Tadashi explained, brown eyes narrowing at the lie as he continued, "That's what I'd like to find out. If something's bothering you then I'd like to help."

Hiro's mind flashed to smoke and fire and pain and panic and his breathe suddenly caught in the back of his throat as he forced out, "Everything's fine Tadashi."

Tadashi just wasn't buying it.

"Hiro, you're still a terrible liar," he informed him with a deep sigh, hand reaching up to rub down his weary features and Hiro felt the beginning stages of panic; how do you make you're not-so-dead brother understand that they died?

"I'm fine Tadashi," Hiro replied a little more relaxed than before, "I promise."

Tadashi still seemed unsure, but he didn't press anymore. He just gave Hiro a warning look before he went on to ramble about some piece of furniture Hiro had the suspecting feeling neither one of them cared much about; Hiro remained silent, though, occasionally nodding his head whenever his brother glanced in his direction.

Hiro's mind, however, was drifting on to an explanation about how any of this was possible. He wasn't dreaming- not even his imagination was this great- and he didn't think he was on some weird acid trip- he doesn't do drugs and GoGo would _murder_ anyone who tried to give him some.

So where did that leave him?

Alternate dimension: Hiro couldn't recall falling into any weird worm holes that would have led him to an alternate dimension. Time travel: definitely not because he wasn't travelling backwards and it still failed to explain why Tadashi had powers. Death.

Hiro swallowed when the possibility flashed through his brain.

The last thing he remembered was the robber and the terrified cashier and the gun and he couldn't reason out the possibility of him _not_ getting shot- everything had been happening so quickly. Then again, he didn't think the afterlife consisted of his older brother with superpowers and a jerk who hated his guts.

He was running out of ideas but he really didn't want it to be him dying. Aunt Cass, albeit being stronger than most people give her credit for, couldn't stand losing both her nephews and life couldn't be _that_ cruel. Could it?

"Hiro?" his brother snapped his fingers in front of his face, causing the younger boy to blink in surprise as he focused on Tadashi's steadily growing concerned face.

"Huh?" he heard himself ask, sounding like an idiot as he tried racking his brain on any explanation on why he was phasing out; 'hey Tadashi, there's a high chance we're both dead' was probably a poor choice of words.

"You alright little brother?" Tadashi asked and he smiled but it was tight with apprehension, "because you seem a little… distracted."

Hiro could've snorted at the understatement. He was so beyond distracted and he didn't have a clue on how to make sense of any of this.

"I just have a lot on my mind," Hiro replied vaguely as his stomach growled causing a perfect distraction.

"You sound hungry," Tadashi noted as brown eyes focused on Hiro's grumbling stomach, small smile gracing his lips, "Would you like me to make you something?"

Hiro nodded vigorously, thankful for the distraction.

Recently- Baymax informs him daily that it's a side effect of puberty- he's been growing hungrier and hungrier causing Aunt Cass to joke about him eating her out of business. Add that to the fact that he hadn't eaten anything since breakfast and he was practically starving- something his body's finally caught up in telling him.

_Perfect timing_, he thought anyways as he followed Tadashi to the kitchen sitting in a spare chair and watched as his brother fixed him something to eat.

Erik glared at them, or Hiro, but didn't say anything so Hiro didn't either. Tadashi seemed to remain oblivious as he fixed something Hiro couldn't quite make out. And when he survived to him it didn't even matter that Erik was still glaring at him because Tadashi was _here_ and _alive_ and for however long Hiro was stuck here he was going to make sure to keep it that way.

For now anyways.

* * *

Hiro awoke to a cold feeling, his gut wrenching in a painful knot as he blinked brown eyes opened to stare at Tadashi's slumbering face.

They were facing each other, Tadashi's relaxed face so close Hiro could've reached out to trace his brother's features if he wanted to. He didn't because something in the other room moved, the floor creaking under the new weight.

At first he shrugged it off as Erik moving around but the cold feeling didn't fade. He wasn't going back to sleep until he knew what was making the noise.

"Please be Erik," he murmured as he rolled over to quietly climb from bed without disturbing his brother.

Tadashi grumbled, his face bunching up in discomfort, but his expression instantly melted back into a peaceful mask and Hiro tiptoed out of the room.

The rest of the house was empty and Erik was in his room, sleeping, and Hiro couldn't help but note that the guy even slept annoyingly. Half his legs were tangled in the covers and the other half sticking out as his mouth dangled open, soft snores escaping his lips. There was no way he was the noise Hiro had heard but there was also no evidence that there had been anybody in the house to begin with.

"Great," he grumbled to himself as he started back to Tadashi's room, "Now you're hearing things."

Yet the cold feeling never went away, not even when he re-burrowed himself next to his brother. Instead it lingered, like some foreboding finger itching at him…

Hiro closed his eyes, blocking out all thoughts as he concentrated on sleeping. Sleep seemed to evade him, though, so he just stared and watched Tadashi sleep and some part of him wondered what his friends and Cass were doing.

He could imagine them, crystal clear, all gathered in the diner smiling and laughing. He could see them helping Aunt Cass serve the steadily growing crowd as they joked and teased and laughed and he wondered if they even noticed if he was missing.

He hates causing them to worry but whenever they fuss over him some part of him deep down enjoys it also. makes him feel loved, wanted and cared for.

_Stop it_, he commanded himself squeezing his eyes shut and curling forward so his forehead was pressed against his brother's chest. Unconsciously, his brother's strong warm arm wrapped around his lanky shoulders, holding him, and Hiro felt safe for the first time in a long time.

Something in the other room shifted, the sound of a dull thump as something hit something else and Tadashi tensed, squeezing Hiro, as bleary eyes blinked open.

"What was that?" he asked, whisper so soft it was almost silent.

Hiro shrugged, staring wide-eyed at his brother's impassive face.

It still looked like the Tadashi that he lost, just harder. Tougher. He was more willing to do whatever he deemed necessary, including fighting and that thought alone seemed utterly wrong. Tadashi just wasn't a fighter- he built a health-care companion- and he tried helping to the very end…

He shifted, as if to check the noise out, when Hiro clutched his chest with shaking fists and silently shook his head. He suddenly didn't want his brother to go, to leave him.

Tadashi's eyes softened as he pressed a gentle kiss to his temple and commanded for him to stare here before slipping out from bed and into the living room and Hiro just watched him go. Frozen, suspended in time. And then it was like time restarted and he bolted forward to follow his brother when an arm snaked around his thin waist and jerked him backwards on the bed. When he turned around he saw the man in black from the beach.

"Ta-" Hiro started to call when the man placed a finger to the spot where his lips were underneath his red and black mask and Hiro's voice died in his throat.

Furrowing his eyebrows in frustration, he glared at the man as he tried in vain to cry out. To beckon his brother back to his side where he could protect him. Keep him safe because Hiro was all but defenseless and this guy was whooping both his brother and Erik when Hiro first saw them.

The guy remained silent as he closed the space between the two, Hiro shuffling back. The guy flicked his finger and the sheet on the bed wound around his waist, pinning him in place, and Hiro suddenly felt trapped. Useless and frustrated and he's never wanted to run as much as he did at that moment.

"Hey Hiro I couldn't find-" his brother spoke, drawing Hiro's attention to the now opened door; the guy closed the gap, placed his hand against Hiro's forehead and Hiro suddenly found his voice.

All that came out, though, was screaming.

* * *

_Hospitals are white and sterile and smelled unmistakably like bleach and ammonia. They were a place of illness and suffering and death and Hiro's hated them since he was young._

_That's where he was now, standing in the middle of a hospital waiting room probably looking as lost as he felt._

_ "__Excuse me," he tried as he approached a nurse scribbling something on a clipboard._

_She ignored him, not even bothering to glance in his direction nor make any indication that she had heard. Hiro cleared his throat, tried again._

_ "__Excuse me."_

_This time she did look up, but not at him. Blue eyes focused on something behind him and she smiled as she turned to walk in that direction- directly through him leaving a cold sensation as he felt himself ripple momentarily._

_ "__Wha-"_

_Then voices filtered through his still racing brain and the cold feeling lingered as he spun around in the waiting room confused._

_ "__Come on little buddy, open your eyes so I can give you a hug."_

_The nurse bent over to kiss a man dressed like a doctor._

_ "__Woman up and wake up."_

_A little girl with a black eye and bruised cheek was sitting up straight in a stiff hospital chair; large brown eyes were red and puffy from crying._

_ "__Please, wake up."_

_A man paced back and forth, like a caged lion._

_ "__Wake… up."_

_A boy, slumped over and obviously bored, was playing on some game console, fingers pressing the buttons in rapid motion._

_ "__Hiro."_

_A woman was crying._

_ "__Wake up…"_

_The smell of bleach burnt the insides of his nose-_

_ "__Hiro!"_

_\- the smell of hospitals-_

_ "__Wake up."_

_\- the stench of death._

"HIRO!"

Brown eyes he wasn't even aware of being closed snapped open as he bolted upright, panting harshly as he focused on Tadashi's worried gaze. He felt himself calm as he focused in on his brother, willing his heart to slow down as the cold feeling lingered.

"Hiro?" and his brother's strong hands were practically crushing him as he checked him over, "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah," Hiro reassured shivering and rubbing his head before he asked, "What happened?"

"Don't know," Tadashi admitted with a tight frown, "I came back to find you weren't alone and then he touched you and you went so still and lifeless and I-"

His voice choked, forcing him to stop, and Hiro instantly understood. For a brief moment, Tadashi was afraid he lost him; Hiro could relate. He _did_ lose Tadashi.

"I'm fine," Hiro promised although he wasn't entirely sure himself.

He was cold and felt weak and the achingly familiar voices begging him to wake up echoed in his ears. Tadashi didn't say anything else, just drew him in a tight hug and didn't bother to break it when Erik suddenly appeared in the doorway- red faced and panting like he just ran a marathon.

Or returned from chasing the guy out of the house.

"Pack your things," he commanded dark eyes narrowing at the sight of Tadashi hugging Hiro desperately, "He found us."


	3. Chapter 3

3:

Tadashi was the first to react to Erik's words whereas Hiro was still trying to figure out what he meant by someone finding them. Who? The man in all black because he could have told them that. Not to mention that he still felt dizzy and that the beginning stages of a migraine was setting in.

Tadashi wasted no time, however, and instantly latched onto his arm and demanded in a low throaty growl, "Stay close to me Hiro."

A surge of something warm and fuzzy flooded through Hiro and he didn't even mind that he was 16- no longer a child- and more than capable of taking care of himself yet his brother still felt the need to protect him. It was one of the things he missed- the sense of always being safe and protected. And, sure, he felt safe around the others- his team- but it was a different kind of safe.

So bright eyes latched onto his brother's as he nodded and then they were moving. Hiro doesn't think Tadashi released his grasp on his jacket sleeve as they exited the treehouse or while they were running through the woods, following Erik as he ducked and weaved through the immense tree trunks.

They ran until the sun started to peak through the thick tree foliage and then they only stopped because a sharp pain pierced itself through Hiro's brain causing him to grunt and jerk himself out of Tadashi's grasp as he collapsed to his knees on the dirt floor.

"Hiro?" his brother's concerned voice echoed somewhere through the sharp pangs vibrating through Hiro's skull; his head felt like it was going to explode any second.

"Hiro?" Tadashi repeated when his brother ignored him, kneeling down on his toes to try and fold himself in a tight ball.

_"__How are you doing baby?"_

"Tadashi!" Erik shouted and Hiro didn't have to look to know his brother was wearing a lost and more than slightly panicked expression.

Then Hiro felt his brother's arms circle around his chest as strong arms hefted him up in an equally strong grasp. He wasted no time borrowing himself in the crook of his brother's neck, a soft murmur of pain softly escaping from his lips.

_"__The doctors tell me that there hasn't been any change, but I know you'll pull through. You're strong."_

They were moving again, Hiro could feel the gentle jostling as Tadashi kept easy pace with Erik. A pang of guilt struck through Hiro at the thought of holding them back, putting Tadashi in danger. And the worst part is that he knew he wasn't useless and was more than capable of keeping pace with Tadashi and Erik but whatever the man in all black did to him was slowing them down.

Maybe that's why he had been targeted in the treehouse. He was the most defenseless considering he didn't have any fancy powers or abilities and- the more he thought about it- perhaps that was why he was there at all. Somehow the man in black sucked him into this world as a means of capturing Tadashi.

Hiro's grasp around his brother's neck tightened and it wasn't because of the pain resounding through his head.

There was no way he was letting some jerk hurt his brother. Not after everything they've both been through and, in the end, Hiro was determined to make sure his brother stays happy and safe.

"You okay buddy?" Tadashi asked him suddenly, growing more concerned by his brother's increasingly clinginess; something that only happens whenever his brother is hurt or scared.

Hiro relinquished his grip as he breathed, "I'm fine. You can set me down now."

Tadashi chuckled humorlessly, the vibrations of his throat seeping into Hiro's forehead and, surprisingly enough, calming him.

"Not on your life," his brother denied and Hiro figured it wasn't the best time to pitch an argument with his brother; besides, he doesn't think he would be capable of winning. Not with the overwhelming sense of relief at the fact that his brother wasn't dead- just lost.

_"__Come on baby, wake up. I can't lose you too."_

"Shh," and it took Hiro a second to realize that that had been Erik and not some echoing voice in his head, and Tadashi slowed down to a stop.

Hiro blinked his eyes, peeking his head away from his brother's chest to see that Erik had stopped also and was wearing a serious expression on his face. He looked like he was listened for something. One glance at Tadashi, Hiro realized he was listening for it also.

_Can they hear the voices also?_ Hiro wondered idly as he waited with batted breath, trying to hear whatever had them so worried.

Silence and then a soft crunch. A limb of a tree breaking, tumbling towards the ground, and then Hiro saw it.

The man in all black stood perched behind them, balanced perfectly on a tree limb and watching them through a white mask. Goosebumps spread across his skin at the sight and he opened his mouth to warn the others when his world was suddenly bathed in a white light and a piercing ringing sensation.

He screamed or he think he did.

He was aware of his mouth opening itself up in the pretenses of a scream but can't recall any sound coming out. Or he couldn't hear it over the ringing sound.

And then, as quickly as it happened, it was over.

He blinked into awareness, sitting up on his knees. Beside him, Tadashi was also on his knees eyes clenched tightly shut and painful scream escaping his lips as he doubled over, forehead kissing the dirt ground. On his other side, Erik didn't seem to be faring much better.

"What did you do?" Hiro demanded when he noticed the man in black standing several feet away, seemingly watching them wither in pain like a bunch of pathetic worms.

The man didn't reply and Hiro tried bolting to his feet but the resounding ringing brought him back to his knees. The man remained silent.

"What do you want with Tadashi?" Hiro continued from his spot on the ground as he felt his hands shake, either from anger or adrenaline he wasn't sure, as he continued, "Whatever it is, I won't let you do it! I won't let you hurt my brother anymore!"

It sounded nice, at least.

Unfortunately, the man didn't seem to care what some scrawny 16-year-old had to say as he strolled over to them. Hiro felt his heart quicken as he rose to interfere- the only thing keeping him upright being his determined protectiveness over his brother.

"I-I won't let you touch him," Hiro ground out through painfully tight teeth as he narrowed dark eyes on the threat before him.

Two years ago he probably wouldn't have felt as brave, standing before an obviously powerful enemy without any way to conceal his secret identity or without anyone to back him up, but this was to keep his brother safe- something he never once considered he'd ever have to do.

Now he felt more comfortable with his increased combat skills because what he lacks in special gadgets he gained in combat- a skill he hardly ever has to utilize but it makes the rest of the team feel better that he could usually take them on without their special upgrades. And he was about to put all those long nights of training to use.

Spreading his feet in a fighting stance he pushed away all the access pain. Like GoGo always says, pain is only a feeling the brain creates. Stop thinking about it and it'll stop hurting, which isn't entirely true but it helps fighting wise if he doesn't allow himself to linger on all his aches and pains.

"If you want him," Hiro growled passionately, "you'll have to go through me."

And even then, he doesn't think it'll be enough. By that time, though, Erik should've recovered and, hopefully, whisk Tadashi to safety.

Behind the mask the guy chuckled as if he was amused. Hiro almost chuckled with him because it wasn't every day someone as powerful as him gets challenged by someone as insignificant as Hiro but this was to protect Tadashi. Hiro would rather die than to let anything else happen to him.

Then the man's stance changed to one about to fight and Hiro took another deep breath before charging.

_Always charge first_, GoGo had told him, _it gives you the advantage of surprise._ _Otherwise you'll have no idea of when they'll attack._

Unfortunately, this man seemed prepared.

He sidestepped him easily, hands latching onto the back of his jacket and throwing him on the ground knocking the breath out of him. Hiro gasped, going to roll over when the man's foot slammed into the back of his head. This time his teeth rattled as his face smacked against the hard ground; something that did his headache no favors.

Hiro blinked away black spots dancing in his vision as he kept his face pressed against the surface, brain rapidly forming a new plan. He kept his limbs limp, faking unconsciousness, and when he heard the guy move away he attacked.

As quick as a striking snake, he swung his legs around to connect with the man's shins. The move not only surprised him but also brought him careening on his butt in the dirt. Hiro wasted no time kicking the side of the guy's head, mostly out of revenge than anything else.

"Eat dirt," he growled, wiping his mouth as he climbed on shaking knees.

The man just laughed as he sat upright so he could observe Hiro with newfound interest as he muttered, "Interesting."

"Yeah well," Hiro shrugged, "What can I say? I'm full of surprises."

He reared back to re-kick the man in the face. The man caught his foot centimeters before it could connect to anything.

"You'll come to find," the man spoke in a neutral tone, "So am I."

He surged forward, tossing Hiro over his shoulder simultaneously and Hiro barely had enough time to catch himself with his hands, flipping him over on his rear. When he clambered to his feet, turning back around, the man was still standing several feet away. Watching. Observing.

He lifted a black gloved hand and flexed his fingers in the classic 'come and get it' sign. And so Hiro did because as long as he was stalling the guy by fighting him then he wasn't attacking Tadashi so no matter how this fight turns out he's set up to win.

Protect Tadashi, that's all that mattered.

Unfortunately, though, the man also knew how to play dirty.

He caught Hiro's fist easily, handing clouding around with a black fog and Hiro's entire arm from his wrist to shoulder went numb. He jerked the useless limb free, feeling it slap against his side useless.

"Crap," he muttered glancing up in time to see the fist approaching his face.

He did manage to duck out of the incoming fist's path, tripping the man with his foot and appreciated when he feel to his knees. His arm still felt numb.

"Playing dirty, huh?" Hiro asked turning his attention to his opponent, "Okay then."

Because Hiro had a couple of dirty tricks up his sleeve.

He rushed forward, using his numb arm as a decoy. He swung the useless thing, the man latching out to grab it before he had a chance to process what was happening, and Hiro quickly used his still working hand in every pressure point he knows about courtesy of Honey Lemon and Wasabi.

It was great having smart, overprotective friends.

The man's arm feel limply to his side and Hiro managed one last jab into his stomach before a fist in the gut knocked him back on his back. His lungs emptied and he felt like a turtle flipped over as he gasped for his breathe.

By the time he managed to regain enough strength to glance over to check on how his opponent was doing, the man was already clambering to his feet. The sight sent Hiro's teeth re-grounding together as he tried rolling over to his feet.

"Come on Hiro. Shake it off," he grunted managing to flip over on his stomach, hefting himself up with his elbows and knees as he continued, "It's just bones and organs."

The man, who recovered quicker than the normal foes Hiro was used to fighting, charged again and Hiro actually felt like he was about to die. Surprising enough, though, a wall of vines shot out from the ground in front of him protecting him from attack. Blinking in surprise, Hiro turned to see Erik on his feet with both hands spread in front of him.

"You alright?" he asked and Hiro felt a grin cross his features.

"I've had better days," he responded and Erik chuckled as he bent one arm, drawing it close to his body, and the wall disappeared.

The man in black barely had a chance to process this as a vine wrapped around his ankle and flung him up in the trees.

"Wake your brother," Erik demanded as he walked towards the man, "Maybe he'll respond to your voice."

It was worth a shot. Besides, Hiro was more than willing to hand the fight over to Erik.

Clambering to his feet he rushed to his brother's side, sliding the last couple of feet. His chest hurt, his arm was still numb, and his legs weren't going anywhere anytime soon but Tadashi was on his side, eyes closed, and Hiro felt something inside him sprout back to life as he shook his brother's shoulder.

"Tadashi," he half-whispered and half-growled, "Time to wake up now before your friend gets his tail whipped."

Because Erik might have an advantage over him but Hiro was smart enough to know that the man in black could probably take all three over them and win. Tadashi remained as useless and unconscious as before, though, and Hiro shook his should with his one good hand with renewed vigor.

"Tadashi," and that one came out as a whine as he glanced over his shoulder in time to see Erik go soaring into a tree trunk.

_The man in black was playing with them_, Hiro realized as the man approached calmly. He was so very dead.

This time when he went to clamber back on his feet, his legs felt like Jell-O and it took most of all his strength to remain upright.

"I'm warning you," Hiro spoke as confidently as he could.

The man just simply raised a single finger and all of Hiro's muscles froze. Then the man snapped and something deep within Hiro snapped and shook and he collapsed on his side next to Tadashi, gasping for air desperately while wild eyes watched the man's black boots as he drew closer.

Never before has Hiro faced anyone with as much power as this guy had and he suddenly yearned for Baymax.

The man stopped before him, lifting him off the ground and over his shoulder like he weighed close to nothing as he toed Tadashi's side and said, "Come save your brother."

Somehow the words must have made its way through Tadashi's thick skull because he groaned as consciousness returned and Hiro didn't see when his brother opened his eyes and realized what was happening but he could estimate based on what he heard.

"Release him!" Tadashi shouted and must have surged forward to attack because the man stepped to the side like he was dodging an attack.

"I don't think so," the man spoke and Hiro's brain tiredly supplied that this was the most he's heard the guy speak since he met him on the beach the day previous before he felt himself flipped over on his back where he stayed, suspended in air like a magic trick while the man continued taunting his brother, "but you're more than welcome to try and reclaim him."

Hiro could practically hear Tadashi's angry growl from his spot floating in mid-air. It was nice to know that Tadashi was as protective of him as he is.

Then his brother must have charged because it suddenly got really hot and he could hear the sound of two grown men wrestling in leather outfits. This was his life now.

Then his headache returned with full force and he dropped into oblivion.

* * *

_He was back in the hospital only this time he was in whatever room served as a break room for the nurses. They were herded together, a whole flock of pale green scrubs and messy hair put up in tight buns. Each of them clutched a Styrofoam cup of what Hiro assumed was coffee. And they were gossiping._

_ "__That poor child in room B112," one of them cooed as she sipped at the bitter liquid, "Shot and in a coma while he's still so young."_

_Hiro felt his heart go out to whoever they were talking about and he regretted not being able to rescue him. To keep him safe from things like this but he was only 16 and in college and there's no way he's capable of protecting _everyone_._

_Not that that's ever stopped him before._

_ "__And the family," another woman added, "distraught at the idea of losing him so soon. With still so much untapped potential."_

_Hiro glanced away, wondering why he was forced to listen to this._

_Hiro blinked and the scene faded…_

* * *

… He woke to the sight of Erik staring down at him.

He blinked, not yet comprehending the sight, as he allowed a frown crease his face at the hard anger in the man's eyes.

"What's up with you?" he demanded and the man smirked maliciously.

"Nothing much," he responded as he laid a large hand over his chest, "but I'm going to enjoy how much this is going to hurt."

And it did. A lot.

Hiro grunted as he felt something snap inside his chest before gravity took back over and he ended up back on the ground.

"Ow," he groaned as Erik wasted no time jerking him back to his feet.

"I've got him!" he called and Hiro noticed for the first time his brother still fighting the man in black, and he looked like he was kicking serious butt.

Flames surrounded Tadashi and every time the man tried to retaliate the angry beatings he had to pull back or risk getting burnt. Needless to say, Hiro's brother looked _awesome_ and perhaps a little scary.

At the sound of Erik's voice, though, his head turned and a relieved look crossed his eyes as he kicked the man in the ribs once more before jogging over where he quickly gathered Hiro in a tight flame-free hug. Tadashi's large warm hand grasped the back of Hiro's head, tangling his fingers in Hiro's mop of dark brown tangles.

"I'm so relieved you're okay," he breathed and Hiro blinked as the man in black seemed to recover.

"Yeah," he agreed pulling away, "but not for long if we don't get out of here."

Understanding flashed through Tadashi's eyes as he jerked away and started running. Hiro followed close behind, dragged along by the hand wound tightly around his wrist.

Something like a whip curled around his waist and he felt himself jerk away, out of Tadashi's grasp and into the arms of the man in black 20 feet in the air.

"NO!" Tadashi screamed from the ground, head bent back to keep his eyes on them as he sprinted towards their direction.

Hiro squirmed but it didn't seem to help any as the man continued to grasp his waist tightly and then a hand touched the side of his temple and he was out.

Again.

* * *

Hiro awoke on a comfortably made bed in a comfortable sterile white room without a headache for the first time since being confronted in Tadashi's room. The only other piece of furniture was a comfortable looking chair occupied by a comfortable looking man in black, and then it all came rushing back to him.

He had been kidnapped for still uncertain nefarious purposes.

"Glad to see you finally regaining consciousness," the man informed curtly and Hiro realized it has been the first time he's seen the guy without a mask, "I was starting to worry I'd be bored to death before you finally woke up."

Hiro didn't reply, just narrowed his focus on the almost young looking features of a man that could've been considered handsome had it not been for the long jagged scar marking his left eye. Tufts of blond hair, neatly combed and kept sat atop his head and Hiro would've never guessed it was the same guy that attacked them if it wasn't for the fact that he still wore his black suit.

"I must say," the man continued thoughtfully as he considered Hiro like one would an important piece of art, "you don't look like much but you're a crafty little thing that can throw a good punch."

"Thanks," Hiro muttered as he too considered his captor, "So you were the one who brought me here?"

The man frowned, a sour expression as he replied, "Sort of. I definitely drew you here but I'm not the thing keeping you teetered."

"Which means what?" Hiro asked with a frown.

One day he's sure bad guys will say something that makes sense.

The man just smirked at him as he replied, "I think we're getting a little ahead of ourselves. My name's Alphonse and yours is Hiro-"

"Yeah," Hiro interrupted with a frown, "Why am I here, and where is here? And what do you want with my brother?"

His eyes were practically burning now, demanding answers. Alphonse just frowned a thoughtful frown as he brought a finger to his chin in careful consideration.

"You're here because of what I want with your brother," he explained slowly before focusing on Hiro's gaze and added with the finality of a doctor that's seen too much to feel anything anymore, "Hiro, you're dying."


	4. Chapter 4

4:

Tadashi was furious.

Actually, he had passed furious an hour ago and was on the path to homicidal- something that only ever happens if his brother is in danger. He remembered once he actually snapped at Fred one night he was fretting over rather or not his idiot of a genius brother would go bot fighting. Now that someone's actually kidnapped his brother it was a good chance the entire forest might burn down.

"Hey man!" Erik tried to reel him back, stop him from destroying everything within his vicinity in his quest for his missing brother, "Calm down."

There was no calm whenever Hiro was in danger.

Tadashi didn't speak these words, all sense of cognitive speech left him the moment his soon to be dead nemesis took off with his brother. Instead, he turned to pierce Erik with a sharp gaze and Erik was smart enough to take several steps backwards as he raised both his hands in passive surrender.

"Whoa. Okay," Erik said voice calm and cautious, "I get it. You're little brother is gone but you're no good to him like-" he gestured wildly with his hands in Tadashi's direction as he finished, "this."

Which Tadashi knew as truth. Anger got you nowhere but dead. It wasn't like he could help it, though. The thought of the maniac who's been after him since he woke on the shore with Erik grinning down at him having Hiro sent flames rupturing through his entire being.

Hiro could be hurt.

Or worst.

A thought that wasn't helped by the fact that the last time Tadashi saw Hiro, he had gone limp in the hands of his kidnapper after he already seemed to gone several rounds with the psycho. Who knows what horrors he'd be put through just to get to him?

"Tadashi!" Erik shouted and Tadashi blinked back into awareness and he noticed that the ground at his feet had burnt to fine crisps and his hands had been engulfed with flames.

"Sorry," Tadashi mumbled without much meaning as he shook the flames out, "I want my brother back."

Erik set a friendly hand on his shoulder- a move that was either really brave or really stupid. Perhaps both.

"Whatever you want, man," Erik replied firmly his hand practically steel against his shoulder, "I'll follow wherever you go."

Tadashi nodded, turning to continue searching for his missing brother.

Maybe this was for the best. After all, someone had to keep him from murdering the man if a single hair on Hiro's head is out of place when he finds him.

And he will find him.

* * *

Hiro blinked, not yet comprehending the words, as he stared blankly at Alphonse.

"What do you mean?" he finally asked, tongue practically cotton and mouth ashy, "That I'm dying."

Alphonse sat back in his chair, seemingly thinking about Hiro's words before he finally replied, "Hiro, as you've probably already noticed, this isn't exactly a normal place, and me and Erik are not exactly normal people."

"Because of your powers?" Hiro asked, "Tadashi has them too."

"That's because he is dead and that's how he died," Alphonse explained bluntly and Hiro couldn't help but flinch at the words.

_So Tadashi isn't alive. But then that meant-_

"How are both me and Tadashi here if he's dead and I'm not?" Hiro asked even though he had a pretty good guess what the answer was going to be.

Alphonse took a moment to choose his words carefully before he started slowly, "When Tadashi… passed," Hiro stopped the flinch that time, "he became entrapped in this world of lost souls by Erik. And no matter what I tried, I couldn't seem to get my hands on him to explain to him what happened and that he needs to let go of whatever was keeping him from moving on."

"For two years?" Hiro exclaimed, the thought of his brother being trapped for two whole years set a sour churning in his stomach before a more pressing thought occurred to him and he asked suspiciously, "What does this have to do with me?"

Alphonse sighed, a weary sounding noise, before he explained, "Lost souls are unable to linger here forever. They either pass on or creatures like Erik leech off their life source until there's nothing left and they're gone forever. I knew I wasn't making any progress so I changed tactics. I preformed a spell that brought whatever was keeping him from moving on here. So I could destroy it and he would move on."

The words sent Hiro backpedaling until his back touched the wall and he screamed, "You're going to destroy me?"

Alphonse was quick to reassure, "No, no. It's hardly ever another person that keeps lost souls stuck here so I wasn't suspecting you. Now that I think about it, though, it makes sense. Tadashi never did strike me as a materialistic person."

Hiro relaxed, allowing his shoulders to droop, as he agreed, "He isn't. But what does this have anything to do with me dying?"

"Hiro, the only way to get you here was if you are on the brink of death. What's the last thing you remember?"

Hiro chewed his lip in thought before he recalled slowly, "I was at the store buying milk when a robber appeared and he," realization caused his eyes to grow in size as he exclaimed, "I was shot!"

Alphonse nodded but Hiro wasn't done. It was like the moment the connection came it wouldn't stop.

"The visions I've been having of the hospital, the voices I'm hearing, they're all happening to the other me. The one that's in the coma," he shoved his bangs back with shaking hands as he moaned, "Oh no, poor Aunt Cass. She must be so distraught."

"She is and that's why it's apparent you convince Tadashi to let go of his subconscious need to keep you safe and move on. Only then are you able to go back to the hospital and wake up."

"Alright," Hiro nodded, a newfound of determination filling him but not before he asked, "Is there anything else I need to know."

Alphonse nodded.

"If you die here, if you're killed, then you'll die in real life and pass on to a better life and Tadashi will probably be teetered here until Erik finishes him off."

* * *

They had nothing. Erik knew it. Tadashi knew it. They both knew it. No matter where they looked, how far they went, it was like Hiro and his kidnapper had just disappeared.

The thought sent Tadashi crashing to his knees in grief.

He wasn't strong enough. Not for his parents and not for his brother. Why was he so incapable of saving them? Why couldn't he keep safe those he cared about?

What kind of sick cosmic joke was the universe trying to pull anyways?

First it was his parents. Gone before Hiro could reach four years old and so he took up the role of protector. Promising to never let anything harm his brother ever again.

And he was doing a fantastic job messing that up… real effing great. Really.

"Ah, what would mom and dad say?" he asked himself too softly for Erik to hear the words.

At the sound of his voice, though, his comrade turning to give him a curious glance. It was like he knew Tadashi was falling apart and he did nothing to prevent his downfall.

Hiro was gone and he felt alone. More so than when he first arrived here. At least then he was semi sure Hiro was safe and happy and healthy. Now he was just gone.

"Where are you?" Tadashi asked wishing for the tracking devices that never failed leading him to his brother before, "Come on Hiro, where are you?"

* * *

"Great," Hiro grumbled sarcastically as he continued, "And, let me guess, Erik isn't just going to stand by and let me convince Tadashi that he needs to move on."

"He'll be difficult… yes," Alphonse agreed, seemingly neutral about the whole thing. If Wasabi or GoGo or Honey Lemon or even Fred had been there Hiro would have teased about him being a solid 7 on the pH scale.

Then he remembered none of his friends were there and he was alone in this. It didn't even seem like Tadashi was actually there- not if there wasn't any way Hiro could rescue him. Bring him back to the real world with him where he solemnly swore he'd never let anything bad hurt him ever again.

The irony was that that was how this whole thing really got started. Even after death Tadashi still clung to the need to protect him, which prevented the idiot from moving on stranding him on this forsaken island with a literal leech feasting off his oblivious self.

"And let's assume for a second that I believe you," Hiro challenged after it became evident that Alphonse was waiting for him to respond, "What then? I convince Tadashi to move on and everything settles back in place."

Alphonse dipped his head as he replied, "In theory."

Not comforting. Not comforting at all.

Hiro ground the back of his teeth together as he asked, "And if it doesn't."

"Hiro, there's a high chance that if you convince your brother in time to move on that both you and him will leave this world unscathed. The problem lies within the timing," Alphonse explained more like an old college professor than an insane loon that kidnaps little boys and torments their older brothers.

Something about that thought comforted Hiro. College professors he was used to. That was his normal, however sad it seemed. Granted, so were criminals but not like whatever this island had to offer: dead brothers and bad guys straight out of Fred's comic books.

He kind of wished his friend was there with him. Any friend, really, but then he remembered how aloof they all seemed prior to getting shot and his stomach dropped. It was only a matter of time before they all tired of the 16-year-old know-it-all geek who they're all only friends to out of pity. The sad little puppy who needs friends and compassion because he lost his older brother in a stupid fire.

"Hiro," Alphonse spoke, voice warning and when Hiro blinked back into focus he was surprised to see the man frowning at him.

"What?" Hiro asked, trying his best to seem innocent.

"Whatever you were just thinking, don't. This island fests off negative emotions like a buffet and the moment you allow yourself to dwell in whatever pity party you think you're allowed then you doom both you and your brother," Alphonse explained, each word coming out like it was the most important word in the world.

Hiro blinked docile eyes at him as he realized the man was right. He knew his friends and knew there was no way they befriended him just because he was Tadashi's brother.

Right?

At the moment that was all he had so he decided to cling to it. First he needed to deal with the matter at hand and he focused earnestly on Alphonse and asked with all the seriousness he could muster, "What happens if I don't get Tadashi out of here in time?"

"If you don't manage to free your brother before the doctors back in your world decide you're a lost cause and pull the plug on you then you shall die. Likewise, if Erik kills you in this world then you shall die."

Hiro let out another deep sigh, allowing his shoulders to droop as he murmured, "Awesome."

"You're treading a dangerous line, true," Alphonse agreed, "but neither one of us really have a choice. You want to live then you'll help me. You'll convince your brother to move on."

"And if I don't want to convince my brother and go back to a world without him?" Hiro suddenly demanded with a fire he wasn't even aware he possessed, "If I'd rather die with him then to let him go _again_?"

* * *

Tadashi was convinced Erik wasn't even looking for Hiro anymore. If anything, he seemed to like that Hiro was gone.

Glancing over at the seemingly bored male he felt anger surge through him because Hiro was missing and he was acting like he didn't even care. Chances were- he didn't. It wasn't like he exactly opened up to Hiro with quite as warm a welcome as he had done with Tadashi 2 years ago.

But not looking for him while the man in black could be doing who-knows-what seemed cruel. Heartless even.

And it incensed Tadashi.

"Look Erik," he finally snapped spinning around to face the male with a pale face and burning eyes, "Either help me find Hiro or get lost! I don't have time waiting for you dwindling around!"

"Who's dwindling around?" Erik asked in fake surprise and hurt as he blinked innocently at the older brother, "Not I."

Under normal circumstances Tadashi probably would've left it at that. Apologize even, but it was suddenly like fire flowed through him instead of blood and it made his stomach twist in angry knots and head pulse.

Tadashi wasn't a violent man until Hiro was concerned. Then he could be considered slightly psycho- the only thing holding him back before being his perfect morals and need to show Hiro right from wrong.

Only Hiro wasn't here and Erik _just didn't care_.

He exploded in flames screaming Erik's name.

* * *

Alphonse blinked in surprise and Hiro realized it was the closest reaction to any sort of emotion he's got since waking.

Not that that mattered, necessarily, because Hiro suddenly felt strange and weightless and everything in him screamed to give up and go find Tadashi and disappear to wherever he'll disappear too. Then Alphonse did something completely unexpected.

He hit him.

Slapped, actually, and Hiro never even saw it coming. One second the man was sitting a safe distance away and the next he was practically on top of him and his cheek _hurt_. He felt his head snap to the side as the force drove him face first on the bed and he blinked in the wool covers as whatever he felt before faded into shock.

"You-you hit me," Hiro accused numbly as he sat back up to stare at Alphonse in surprise, "Wha-why?"

"You were allowing your emotions get the best of you," Alphonse explained placidly as he settled back to the old man persona who wouldn't even hurt a fly.

Hiro wasn't sure if that was the best reason to get smacked in the face, but he did admit he felt better. More grounded so he figured he'll let Alphonse off. This time.

"So what do you expect me to do about my brother?" Hiro demanded resting gentle fingers against his cheek.

It stung and still felt red and puffy but he's had worst. The only difference was that this time he didn't have Baymax tell him that he was okay. He didn't have GoGo to command for him to woman up. He didn't have Honey Lemon nor Wasabi shifted worried eyes towards his direction or for Fred to do or say something hilariously stupid just to earn a smile from him.

"That's why you shouldn't die with your brother," Alphonse suddenly spoke up and Hiro scrunched up his face in the direction of the man.

"Excuse me?" he demanded.

"Your friends. Your aunt. Your robot thing. That's why you shouldn't just die with your brother here," Alphonse explained with a twirl of his wrist, "You care for them and deep down you know they'll miss you if you suddenly died because some random guy in some random store shot you."

"Only it wasn't random," Hiro clarified with a narrowed gaze and he could've sworn he saw the tiniest glimpse of pride flash across Alphonse's eyes.

"I knew you were smart," he cheered although it came off as neutral as the rest of him and Hiro ran a hand through his hair, shoving his bangs back like he used to when he was a kid (still does, actually, but is too stubborn to admit it).

"Well… what happens if Erik does manage to get to me before I can convince Tadashi? You said it yourself earlier- I die here, I die in real life," Hiro questioned because he didn't think he could convince Tadashi to move on while his leech did everything he could to stop him.

That included killing him.

Alphonse seemed to ponder the words before he slowly spoke, "There's something we can try but it's still in the beginning stages. There's no guarantee that it'll even work."

Hiro allowed his shoulders to drop again before he asked, "Which means what?"

"It means that it could help if Erik did manage to kill you only if the doctors are able to revive you back in your world. In theory," Alphonse explained and Hiro was getting tired of all this guy's theories.

"In theory?" Hiro repeated and Alphonse just shrugged.

"It's all I got. Nobody is really that fond of testing it out to see if it really works," he explained and Hiro supposed that made sense.

Didn't mean it comforted him in the slightest sense.

"I can perform the spell though," Alphonse offered, "What do you say?"

Hiro just looked at him in the eyes as he thought over his choices. On one hand, it was good security but then he might become overconfident and do something stupid and die and there was no guarantee it'll work but it could work just like he could end up dead.

Making up his mind, he answered Alphonse.

* * *

Tadashi felt rage as fire burned across his skin and watched through the red lenses that suddenly overcame him as Erik shuffled back nervously. He should be because Tadashi was angry enough to kill.

"Calm down, man," Erik tried to placate the angry man who was literally on fire but all Tadashi felt was rage and hatred and the need to burn and hurt this guy in front of him.

_This isn't you_, a voice somewhere in the back of his brain reminded.

He ignored the voice as he kept walking slowly, purposefully, towards the man before him. Then as quickly as the feelings started, they stopped and he blinked as the flames disappeared.

"You're getting close," Erik mumbled and Tadashi almost missed the words.

Almost.

"What?" Tadashi snapped and Erik blinked, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Nothing," he reassured and before Tadashi got a chance to interrogate him, he heard his name being called and his heart fluttered in recognition.

He knew that voice. He knew it better than his own.

He turned towards it, suddenly desperate, as he asked, "Hiro?"

And there was his brother, barreling out of the forest and into him wrapping thin arms around his chest and it was the first time Tadashi realized how much more grown his brother seemed since the last time he saw him. Older, more mature.

"Tadashi," Hiro gasped pulling away and glanced over unsurely towards Erik, "Tadashi, we've got to go."

"Go where?" Tadashi demanded when Hiro started yanking on him.

"I'll explain on the way. We just need to get away from _him_," Hiro panted, shooting an untrustworthy glance towards Erik and it suddenly all made sense.

Hiro wanted him away from Erik. For whatever reason, he didn't know, but it was obvious he did.

Tadashi gently pried himself away from his brother and asked in a gentle voice, "Hiro? Buddy? Mind filling me in? I'm kind of lost."

"Tadashi, I was right before. You are dead but now you're stuck here because he won't let you go," Hiro rushed, "So, come on, we need to get away."

Tadashi blinked before worry clouded his vision and he asked, "Hiro? Are you okay? Did you hit your head or something?"

Because he was talking crazy.

"I'm not crazy Tadashi," Hiro growled, "and I'm not making this up. You're dead and you need to pass on to the other life."

"You're talking insanity," Erik suddenly piped up and Tadashi felt anger rush through him because he hadn't given him permission to speak yet.

"I'm not," Hiro denied shaking his head, "Tadashi, you need to let me go or you'll perish forever."

"Hiro. Slow down," Tadashi finally snapped, shaking his brother's arms roughly, "Calm down and use your words. What?"

"Tadashi, you need to let me go," Hiro finally pleaded and something in the words seemed right.

And suddenly the scene shifted and it was hot and he couldn't breathe and he remembered he had a purpose. There was something he needed to protect, to keep safe…

Pain and then darkness and the next thing he knew he was waking up on the beach with Erik…

Something struck him on the back the same time he heard Hiro scream and he twisted around to see Erik glaring at both of them, black smoke curled around his fist as he glowered at Hiro still clinging onto the back of Tadashi's jacket.

"I'm sorry," he spoke in a deadly voice, "but I can't allow either of you to leave."


	5. Chapter 5

5:

Some part of Hiro knew that convincing Tadashi to move on with Erik breathing down their necks would be difficult but _this_ was ridiculous. Immature even and if Erik wasn't currently trying to rip him apart with vines sprouting from the ground then he probably would've said something.

Unfortunately for him, there were currently vines sprouting from the earth trying to kill him and he was more preoccupied trying to dodge then he was paying attention to anything else. Big mistake, he would soon discover.

He jumped, dodged an especially fat vicious one, when something snaked itself around his waist- snagging him in midair.

"Hey! No fair!" he cried once he realized it wasn't either Tadashi or Alphonse and whatever was wrapped around him started to squeeze and it _hurt_. A lot.

"Ow! Let me go!" he demanded bending forward so he could pound the anaconda like vine with his fists, "All you villains are all the same!"

"Meaning what, _Ze_-_ro_?" Erik taunted rising in the air to rest beside him, vicious eyes lit with fury and joy.

The sicko was finding enjoyment out of this, probably finding a high somewhere deep in that sick demented thing he called a heart.

"Meaning that you're not the first person to call me that," Hiro snapped back and somewhere in his brain someone was screaming at him to not antagonize the bad guy, but how could he not? He was making it too easy.

Erik blinked in surprise before he frowned and asked, "Has any villain you encountered done this?"

A flick of his wrist and Hiro was plummeting into the ground with enough force to crack bone. His vision blurred and he panted trying to twist away. It was like he suddenly became one large bruise and all he could do was lay uselessly on the ground, glaring up at Erik's gloating expression.

"No. That's a first," Hiro grunted as he rolled over on his back before lashing out with his leg, connecting with Erik's knee and grinned as the older boy went down screaming.

"You little pint sized _brat_!" Erik exclaimed clearly upset.

He reached for him and Hiro tried to scramble away but was too slow. Fingers wrapped themselves around his ankle and jerked him back, closer, as a tingling sensation started to creep through Hiro's thin frame.

"_Let him go!_"

Hiro grinned in relief at the sound of his brother's irate voice and Erik's 'oh-crap' expression a split second before it got really hot and Erik went flying over him. Flames licked at Hiro but he disregarded them, rolling over to his knees dark eyes seeking out for his savior.

He didn't have to search far, considering Tadashi crouched down beside him. Worried eyes flittered over his thin body, searching for injuries.

"I'm fine," Hiro reassured gripping his hurt arm with his good one, "but we need to get out of here."

Tadashi remained silent but he nodded, bending over to help Hiro on his feet. Hiro leant against him, aware that it could be the last time he touched his brother again for a long time; they made it five feet, maybe, before a wall of rock shot out in front of them.

Hiro didn't bother spinning around but he could still hear Erik's irked voice behind them.

"I. Don't. Think so."

* * *

Tadashi was growling.

That in itself seemed mind blowing because- for as long as Hiro knew him- his brother never growled. _Ever_. He was too mature and developed for that.

Except here he was, growling at Erik like a caged lion seconds before lashing out at it's once upon a time tamer. Hiro probably would have found it in himself to laugh if it wasn't for the crushing grip he had on his still bruised arm.

"Tadashi," Hiro mumbled softly up at his brother and Tadashi didn't bother glancing at him, just set a gentle hand to his chest to push him behind him.

"Stay behind me," he commanded and Hiro raised his hands in submissive agreement.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever," Hiro agreed, eyes flitting to Erik practically snarling at them before he added, "Go kick his butt for me so we can get out of here."

Tadashi just snorted but didn't bother replying with actual words. He just stepped forward and erupted in flames so suddenly Hiro had to hold back the scream that wanted to erupt from his throat. Once he got over the initial shock, however, he had to admit that his brother looked _awesome_. Like a superhero.

Erik just rolled his eyes, unimpressed, before he announced, "You don't frighten me Tadashi."

Tadashi didn't reply, just lifted his arms up. A column of fire sprouted out and towards Erik, who barely had enough time to roll and dodge. Even then, the hem of his shirt caught flame and he had to quickly pound it out.

He would've made a nice addition to the team, Hiro thought to himself as he watched from the sidelines wishing for popcorn with extra butter. And gummy bears. Everything was better with gummy bears.

"Hiro!" a voice suddenly called out and Hiro blinked, drawing his attention away from the fight to the wall of rock behind him.

"Alphonse?" he asked rushing forward to press both his palms against the jagged surface and asked, "Can you do something about this wall?"

"No," Alphonse whispered, "Hiro. What's happening? Where's your brother?"

"Uh…" Hiro did a quick check over his shoulder at his brother and Erik before replying to Alphonse, "Currently he's kicking Erik's sorry butt. Why? Do you need him?"

"He has to leave Hiro. You're running out of time," Alphonse pestered and Hiro frowned.

"Yeah, well, Erik's making _that_ a little difficult," Hiro grumbled back and he could hear the eye roll the man undoubtedly gave him.

"Figure something out. You're _supposed_ to be smart," Alphonse jabbed back and Hiro felt a pang of indignation fill him.

"Hey!" he protested, his pride being threatened.

"Hiro, figure something out!" Alphonse repeated and Hiro knew he didn't have a choice; he could feel his time running out, being tossed around earlier not helping much.

"Alright. Do something about this wall!" Hiro called back, falling into his usual role of giving orders; if nothing else, he always had that.

Hiro spun around, checking on Erik and Tadashi's fight. Tadashi was still winning so Hiro racked his brain on a way to convince Tadashi that now would be an awesome time to stop trying to protect him.

Yeah. Like _that_ was going happen when he was in full on mama bear mode.

Maybe Hiro just needed to prove that he wasn't a little kid anymore. That he was more than capable of taking care of himself…

With normal run-of-the-mill villains without crazy superpowers. If he tried to pitch a fight against Erik, he would undoubtedly lose.

New plan, then.

Tadashi tossed Erik away from them with a force Hiro didn't know his brother even possessed as he growled, "I trusted you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Heartbreak and betrayal sucks kid. Get over it," Erik snapped spitting blood on the ground, eyes trailing behind Tadashi to land on Hiro as he growled, "And, lucky for me, I know your weakness."

Hiro couldn't see Tadashi's face but he ventured it was about how he felt: a sudden sickening panic as the implication of what Erik was about to do became reality.

"Hiro!" Tadashi exclaimed, spinning around, about a split second before the ground beneath Hiro's feet ruptured and the next thing he knew, he was falling.

Scrambling madly, he found a root to dangle on trying to block out the tiny ripping sound it was making. Above him, at the mouth of the hole he could see Tadashi's terrified expression.

_At this rate_, Hiro thought grumpily to himself as he searched for a way out of the hole, _I'm never going home._

* * *

For a genius, Alphonse decided grumpily, Hiro was an idiot.

Despite all of his warnings, he has still yet managed to convince his brother to move on and if he lingered any longer than he wasn't going to last in his world. He could sense it, the doctors trying to convince the kid's poor aunt to remove him off of life support.

They did all they could, they assured, but it wasn't enough. Hiro was gone, lost to them, and he would die a hero.

The woman just shook her head, a blond white boy setting a hand on her shoulder comforting.

"If you're worried about expenses," the boy spoke in a way that stunned Alphonse, "My parents already agreed to take care of it so you can leave. We're not taking our friend off of any of those machines until he's better."

The woman just set a gentle hand against the boy's hand as she whispered, "Thanks Fred."

But Alphonse knew the truth. He could see what most didn't bother too, and at the moment all he could see were the gears rolling in her brain.

She was thinking the same thing as the doctors. Perhaps it was time to say good bye; pull the plug and seal the young teenager's fate for good.

Alphonse growled, looking up at the barrier between him and Hiro.

He really needed to do something about this wall.

* * *

"Hiro! Hang on!" Tadashi growled and Hiro rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, I was really contemplating on letting go!" Hiro called back sarcastically as he searched for an escape plan.

"Smart aleck," Tadashi snorted as he moved away to search for a way to pull Hiro up.

Not enough time, Hiro realized, and he had enough issues as it was. With Erik and he had to admit that he was slightly curious to how Tadashi was going to react to his next words.

"Go! Deal with Erik! I've got this!" Hiro called and Tadashi didn't reply so he either didn't hear or was ignoring him.

"Tadashi-"

"I heard you and that's not an option. I'm not leaving you in a _hole_, Hiro," Tadashi protested and Hiro rolled his eyes again.

"I've got this," Hiro promised again, most of a plan already formatted and he swung his weight, testing the branch.

It ripped out of the ground and Hiro started freefalling.

* * *

Hiro was insane if he thought he was really leaving him in a hole to die.

Ignoring his brother's insistent _'I've got this'_ he glanced around for anything to yank his brother out to freedom when something struck him on the side and he went tumbling to the side- away from the hole and Hiro.

"No!" he screamed spinning like a cat to face Erik, fire sprouting from his fists as he calculated the probability of rescuing his brother while Erik was breathing down his back.

Unlikely.

Tadashi growled, charging forward to strike Erik. He just needed the guy to back off for five seconds so he could concentrate on finding a way of freeing Hiro.

Erik dodged simply enough. Some part of Tadashi that was still rational berated him because he was allowing his anger cloud his thinking, and the angrier he gets the more likely it is he'll lose. It was one of the first things he had taught Hiro: stay rational, don't let anger overcloud yourself.

Now that seemed virtually impossible.

"Erik, out of my way," he heard himself growl and he _sounded_ frightening.

As the seconds ticked by, though, he knew he was losing his edge. The longer Hiro was dangling in that hole, the less likely Tadashi will be able to rescue him and he couldn't lose his brother. Not after everything that's already happened.

_"__Tadashi, you died."_

_ "__You need to move on."_

Hiro's voice echoed in his ears and something suddenly clicked in his overworked brain. He'd already left Hiro when he ran into that burning building to rescue Callaghan. Two years Hiro had to get along without him there to protect him and, now that he thought about it, Hiro still did look short and skinny for his age.

Tadashi vowed to never leave Hiro again.

Erik attacked again and he rolled to dodge.

* * *

Hiro caught himself, feet pressed against one side of the wall and back to the other as he barely managed to catch himself. Dirt slipped from beneath his shoes and Hiro's breathing suddenly became very loud in his ears. Above him, the sound of Erik and Tadashi fighting filtered down to him and he knew without looking that Tadashi was losing. The idiot was probably more concentrated on figuring a way of getting him out then rescuing his own skin.

And chances were, Erik wouldn't kill him but if he managed to take him then Hiro wouldn't be able to find him _and_ convince him to move on in time.

"Alright Hiro, you can do this. Easy as pie," he grunted to himself missing Baymax and his wings as he slowly crab walked up the side of the hole and towards the top.

He might look skinny and vulnerable but it was mostly muscle. Crime fighting in one's free time did wonders for their abs and Hiro managed to scale the hole in record time, climbing out in time to see Tadashi it a tree.

He winced in sympathy, glancing around for a way to protect him and his brother. Coming up empty, he just returned his attention to the fight.

"Tadashi!" he called successfully gathering his brother's attention.

Tadashi frowned and Erik gaped. At any other moment in time Hiro would've found time to bask in their surprised expression. It never paid well for those who underestimated him and it usually flipped the odds in his favor.

As it was, though, he didn't have any time to spare.

So he just screamed, "Tadashi! You've got to move on!"

Something small, hard and fast struck him in the center of his chest and he careened backwards. Tadashi screamed his name and Hiro caught himself by his elbows and he instantly knew he was running out of time.

"Tadashi," he gasped, "You've got to let me go."

"Persistent," Erik snarled as the ground beneath Hiro shook and quivered and the next thing he knew it was rising from the ground, "I'll give him that."

Hiro growled as he ignored his chest pains to leap off the floating earth. As soon as his shoes hit the ground, he rolled and looked up to glare at Erik.

He was so done messing around.

"Tadashi!" he cried as his eyes sought out his brother, "You've got to listen to me-"

He was struck from behind and darkness enveloped his vision.

* * *

_This time Hiro was in his room, staring at his unconscious body with Aunt Cass gripping his thin hand tightly. Honey Lemon was with her, placing a sympathetic hand against her shoulder. A tight frown graced the otherwise bright and cheerful girl and Hiro recognized that she was a spilt second from losing it herself._

_After all, one can only be optimistic and cheerful for six people for only so long and hospitals just had a way of draining that from you._

_ "__Just hang on a little longer," Hiro pleaded as he glanced between the two women with a somber expression, "I'll return soon enough. I've just got to convince my hardheaded brother to let me go."_

_The door opened and Fred entered followed by Wasabi and GoGo. Something sharp and painful struck Hiro's chest as he realized they were all wearing wretched expressions- even Fred who always knew how to draw a smile to someone's face._

_Then a thought occurred to Hiro as he glanced around the room._

_ "__Where's Baymax?"_

_No one answered but he would've been more weirded out if someone had. After all, the fact that Tadashi was currently battling Erik with fire was enough to make his head hurt._

_Superpowers didn't exist but Hiro believed superheroes did._

_A thought occurred to him and he faced everyone in the room with a determined, serious expression._

_ "__Hang on guys. I know how to fix this," he promised/pleaded._

_And then he was gone._

* * *

Hiro woke staring up at blue sky, the sound of Tadashi and Erik clashing informing him that he was back to wherever this was. Rolling over to his side, he sat up and caught sight of Tadashi attempting to burn Erik from existence. Who could've guessed his brother had a sadistic streak?

Then Hiro remembered the scene at the hospital and figured his time was almost up so he pushed back all the pain and rose shakily to his feet.

He can't afford to get knocked out like that again and he needed his brother to move so he can go back to his friends and aunt. As much as it hurt to think about losing Tadashi for good, he knew without a doubt that he couldn't abandon everybody else after seeing them look so… broken.

First things first though.

"Tadashi!" he cried and didn't miss the way Tadashi's face lit up at the sound of his voice, "Tadashi! _Please_ listen to me! All my life I looked up to you! I knew that no matter how tight of a spot I was in that you'll come and save me!"

"Why won't you just hurry up and die already?" Erik demanded, cutting him off.

The ground shook underneath Hiro's feet and something whistled behind him. He ducked a split second before six softball sized rocks soared over his head, ruffling his hair as they passed.

Good. Erik was getting frustrated, his anger clouding his movements. _That_ made him sloppy and was what gave Hiro hope that he could beat him.

"Tadashi!" Hiro continued as he rose to his feet and pleaded, "For as long as I can remember you had been there! Protecting me! And I appreciate it, I really do, but you can't be with me forever! And it's time you moved on!"

"Hiro! I'm not going to leave you again! I made that mistake once already!" Tadashi denied as he struck Erik on the side, sending the guy careening to the side.

"Tadashi, do you believe in superheroes?" Hiro suddenly demanded seriously and Tadashi actually blinked, furrowing his brow in confusion.

"What? You mean like from Fred's comic books?" Tadashi demanded and his voice didn't betray how lost and confused he was in this conversation.

"Sure," Hiro shrugged before adding, "No matter what adversity those people face they always come out on top. They always do what they know as right, no matter how difficult it seemed at the time."

"What's your point, brat?" Erik demanded as he rose back to his feet, "Or do you think stalling will actually save you?"

Hiro ignored him as he focused in Tadashi's eyes and explained, "Tadashi, you were always my superhero but now it's time for you to move on. You're gone and nothing is going to change that. Please, for me."

Tadashi blinked and Hiro knew that he had won.

There was no way Tadashi would say no because, like all of Fred's superheroes, he knew that this was the right thing to do no matter how difficult it was.

Something behind Tadashi shifted and Hiro screamed, rushing forward to shove his brother out of the way. A split second after Tadashi hit the ground with a confused expression, Hiro felt the jagged surface of the rock penetrate through his chest.

His legs went wobbly and weak as he recognized Tadashi's stricken scream a great distance away.

He collapsed and Tadashi caught him, cradling his bloody body to his chest. Shaking hands pressed down on the wound, desperately trying to stem the bleeding but Hiro knew it was too late for him.

"Ta-da-shi," he groaned, blood gurgling from his mouth as a rough cough racked his entire frame. The corners of his brain pulsed but the pain felt far away. Distant.

That's when he knew that he was dying.

"Shh," Tadashi pleaded, cradling his face in a bloody palm and Hiro felt comfort in the movement, "Don't talk. You're going to be fine."

"No," Hiro croaked out as he gripped Tadashi's hand weakly, "You have … to … let me… go."

Tears gathered in the corners of Tadashi's eyes as he realized that there was nothing he could do. Hiro was bleeding and dying and there was nothing he could do.

"Please Dashi," Hiro begged before his breath caught in his chest; his eyelids fluttered close and it was like something inside Tadashi shattered.

He failed.

Hiro was dead.

* * *

In the hospital, the patient in room B112 suddenly lurched in a spasm before all the machines went dead with a long droning noise.

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-_


	6. Chapter 6

6:

Tadashi had tried teaching his brother right from wrong. He's taught him to turn his cheek during adversity and to not let other people's comments get under his skin. Fighting was wrong, unless in self-defense, and that retaliating never got anybody anywhere. What was that old phrase? An eye for an eye only leaves the whole word blind.

At the moment, though, clutching his little brother's lifeless body all he could think about was vengeance.

It burned through him, scorching his heart in a way that frightened even him.

He's spent his entire life teaching Hiro, training him to not do anything stupid and careless, only to end up with a dead brother and a _need_ to make the one who killed him pay. He wanted blood, and it really was that simple.

Erik needed to die.

Grounding his molars together, he carefully laid Hiro on the ground. Hiro's head lolled to the side limply causing him to swallow thickly, knowing that he had failed. Failed as Hiro's older brother, his protector, and now all he had left was to be his avenger.

"I'm sorry Hiro," he apologized, voice cracking in his throat as he gently pet dark tufts of hair out from his eyes, "I couldn't protect you."

He bent over, planting a firm kiss against Hiro's forehead before rising to his feet.

Slowly he spun around to face Erik, who was watching with a gleam in his eyes Tadashi didn't appreciate. He knew that he didn't like his brother, but Tadashi had been willing to ignore it. It wasn't like Hiro seemed that fond of him either, but Erik crossed the line.

Tadashi had already fallen into the ever-growing abyss inside him.

He was going to make sure Erik did too.

Calling out to the raging flames inside him, he felt them burst out of his skin in a terrifying display of crackling fury. Long tendrils nipped at each other as they ate at his aura, destroying the man he might have once been.

He never told Hiro, or anybody for that matter, but after their parents' death he was on the verge of sinking into a life that would only bring pain and death. Hiro was the one who drew him back, smiling innocently and lovingly up at his big brother like a beacon of light, and once Hiro started to slip on his mortality Tadashi was determined to bring him back.

Like Hiro once did for him.

Now Hiro was gone and there was no light. No hope.

Just pain and anger and vengeance.

"That was a mistake," he ground out and Erik frowned, eyes fluttering to him then Hiro before settling back on him.

"Why is that?" he demanded, sounding cocky like he's already won.

He really thought killing Hiro would ensure his victory? He sincerely thought that would be enough to stop Tadashi in his tracks?

He obviously didn't know Tadashi very well.

"I'm going to kill you," Tadashi informed him coldly as dark eyes focused on the figure before him, "I'm going to kill you for what you did to him."

And the scary part was that he meant it.

Every word.

* * *

Alphonse was making no progress on the wall, which was frustrating, and from the sounds coming from the other side Hiro had made zero progress.

Alphonse ground his teeth together at the thought. The kid must know the full extent of what was at stake and Alphonse would rather send one brother to the afterlife- not both of them.

A bright light flashed behind his eyes, followed by a loud ringing sound and he hissed in pain glaring up at the wall. He knew Erik could be an admirable foe when he wanted to. When he wasn't too busy playing hero to the lost souls that end up entrapped here, and Alphonse was kind of banking on Hiro throwing a wrench into his plans but Erik seemed prepared for anything.

Even snot nosed brats who can't convince their own brother to move on.

"Move you stupid wall!" he shouted and felt something powerful and dangerous surge from his chest, crumbling the vines.

And all he could do was watch in dumb awe as they withered and blanked before sinking back under the dirt. Then his vision focused on the limp bloody form of Hiro, and something inside him twisted painfully.

Several yards away, Tadashi was beating Erik with a certain fury neither of them has yet to see from the kind (lost) soul, and the sickening pieces finally clicked together.

Hiro Hamada had been killed.

The one thing keeping Tadashi from losing all sense of his humanity was gone and as soon as he killed Erik then he would move on because he was forced to let go of protecting his brother now. The realization left a bitter taste in the man's mouth as he quickly rushed over to the youth.

Alphonse knew Tadashi had died too young, but there had always been hope through his brother. After all, Hiro no longer participates in illegal activities but instead tries his hardest to protect and save others- just like Tadashi.

Ignoring the still raging older brother, Alphonse rushed over to the still limp youth swallowing thickly as he gazed down at the pale and lax face. Blood had dried and caked around his chest, and everything about him seemed suddenly too young. Too fragile and Alphonse was amazed by how quickly the quick-tongued pubescent could suddenly look like a child that needed to be protected.

No wonder Tadashi has clung so tightly on protecting him; the kid had a way of drawing out a sort of protectiveness unlike anything he's ever felt before.

Settling a large hand against the boy's thin chest, a warm light settled inside the kid as skin and muscle started knitting together, binding them together, until it was whole again. Complete.

But he couldn't bring back the dead and he was starting to believe that nothing could.

* * *

Dark.

It was dark, everywhere he looked. Dark and cold and he had to repress the urge to shiver. He doubted if he could if he had wanted to as something felt off. Incomplete, like he was missing something vital and it occurred to him that he was trapped somewhere in between.

Images flooded through him.

His brother, shoving him and pain. So much pain but that had felt odd too. Like he knew the pain was there but he couldn't _feel_ it. At least, not directly.

So where was he now?

He blinked again and the darkness swirled together, transforming into a hospital hallway. Frowning, he turned to see his aunt crouched against a wall sobbing, burying her face in both her hands.

He felt his heart crack at the sight.

It shattered once he noticed the other occupants surrounding his aunt.

Fred was pale, eyes wide in shock, as he leaned against the wall. He wasn't moving and he didn't speak as he stared blank eyes towards the closed door. At his feet, trying to comfort his sobbing aunt was Honey Lemon but it was obvious she was barely holding it together. Her appearance seemed more waxy, paler somehow. On Aunt Cass's other side stood GoGo, who looked caught somewhere between crying and breaking something. Several feet away from them, Wasabi was pacing by the door. His entire knuckle seemed to be stuffed in his mouth as he paced and occasionally muttered something out loud.

They were on the verge of falling apart, centimeters from the edge, and it seemed so much worse than when Tadashi died.

At least then they had Hiro to worry about.

To distract them from their grief as he had burrowed him so far in himself that he could no longer eat, had barely slept and blocked out any act of kindness or love.

He hadn't wanted it because Tadashi was dead and nothing would bring him back.

Baymax had brought him back, though. Baymax had drew him away from the very dangerous edge he was precariously standing on.

Now he had to ensure that none of his friends tumbled over that edge.

Determined, he felt his surroundings change as a dull ache throbbed deep inside his chest. He winced at the feeling, clutching at his shirt as he focused on the pain and only the pain allowing it to draw him back to that island and his brother.

Slowly the hospital faded away, replaced by the darkness.

Then something jerked and his eyes snapped open as he bolted upright, coughing and clawing at the pain in his chest.

"Whoa. Easy," Alphonse's voice whispered softly and if he hadn't known better, Hiro would've said that he had heard _relief_ in the man's voice.

Perhaps he had been dead longer than he thought.

Glancing around, Hiro assured himself that he was back on the island. Alphonse sat on his knees next to him, gentle smile spread across his old features and once realization struck that Hiro was back he couldn't stop the relieved laughter from bubbling out of his chest.

"Guess that spell works, huh?" he asked and watched as Alphonse's smile broadened as he nodded before tilting his head to look at something towards the side.

Hiro followed the gaze, surprised to see his brother trying to murder Erik, which was wrong in itself.

Tadashi was the one who has always told him that murder was wrong, and that attacking anybody other than anything but self-defense was wrong.

Yet there he was, beating Erik with a fury so hot Hiro could feel it from where he was sitting.

"You have to stop him," Alphonse explained like Hiro hadn't already figured that out, "and you need to hurry."

Hiro nodded, scrambling to his feet only for his legs to give out from underneath him and he ended up back on the ground, Alphonse's hands circling themselves around his thin frame.

"Careful," he urged in a tone Tadashi used to use whenever Hiro moved too quickly whenever he was sick, "Your body is still recovering from the shock."

"There's no time," Hiro argued before cupping both hands around his mouth and screamed, "Tadashi!"

Tadashi's head spun so quickly it was amazing he didn't break his neck, as quick eyes scanned his miraculously alive brother and Erik frowned from beside him.

"Hiro?" Tadashi choked, eyes wide and desperate now as he took one step towards his brother and Alphonse.

Erik just frowned as he growled, "Impossible."

Hiro's chest flared back up in pain, causing him to grunt and nearly collapse if Alphonse still wasn't holding him upright, and the next thing Hiro knew his brother was there making sure he was okay.

"Hiro?" his brother demanded, hands gripping his arms so tightly they hurt but Hiro didn't care because there was still hope to ensure his friends didn't look as heartbroken as they did in the hospital hallway.

"Tadashi, you've got to move on," Hiro pleaded despite knowing that it wasn't going to work.

Tadashi had just watched Hiro die. Why would he suddenly decide to stop protecting him?

"Hiro. No. Don't," Tadashi denied vehemently as he clung onto Hiro a little tighter.

Behind him, Hiro could see Erik had recovered as he rose both hands as he prepared to attack them. Hiro flinched, hands clenching around his brother's jacket tightly as he opened his mouth to warn his brother.

Alphonse was quicker.

"Down!" he shouted shoving Tadashi down on top of Hiro as an invisible ball enclosed around them, protecting them from the attack.

Tadashi grumbled under his breath, hot air tickling Hiro's ear as he shuffled uncomfortably underneath the weight.

"Tadashi," he grouched shifting before clasping his brother's shoulders and shook, "Tadashi, you have to listen to me!"

"Hiro, stay down," Tadashi interrupted as he gently shoved Hiro back on the ground as he rose to a crouch beside him, dark eyes taking in their situation.

Erik was attacking them, weakening Alphonse's shield with every strike. The old man grunted softly, the force obviously causing him pain.

"Lower your shield when I tell you too," Tadashi demanded, fire balling up around his fist as he prepared to attack.

"Tadashi! No!" Hiro protested, reaching back out to his brother too quickly.

The world spun and ended up back on the ground blinking up at blue skies, Tadashi's concerned face peering down at him.

"Tadashi," he grunted blinking up at his brother and begged, "You need to move on."

Which obviously wasn't going to happen. Not with Erik still attacking them.

"Relax little brother," Tadashi soothed brushing his bangs out from his forehead as he reassured softly, "I'll protect you."

"That's the problem!" Hiro protested but Tadashi ignored him as he planted a firm kiss against his forehead before rising up to his feet to face their attacker.

"Keep him safe," he demanded from Alphonse before bolting forward, out from the shield, and slamming into Erik with enough force to send them both careening down on the ground.

"Tadashi!" Hiro screamed, scrambling to sit upright as frustration mounted inside of him; Alphonse regarded him with a serious look before back to where his brother was fighting Erik as Hiro spoke, "We need to stop Erik from attacking us. Maybe then I can convince Tadashi to move on."

"Alright," Alphonse nodded as Hiro climbed to his feet, shaking slightly.

Taking a deep breath, he prepared to join the fight only for Alphonse to gently push him back on the ground. Hiro gawked up at the older man who just shook his head with a sad sort of expression.

"We don't have time to install another spell on you and if you die then it's all over," he explained, something in his voice conveying that that wasn't all.

The logic still stuck to Hiro as he huffed and nodded, settling back on the ground as he racked his brain for a way to help.

If only Baymax was here…

"Alphonse?"

But the man was already gone.

* * *

Once, shortly after the creation of Big Hero 6, Hiro had ended up separated from the rest of the team _and_ Baymax, which would've been fine if it wasn't for the fact that he ended up alone with a crazy suicide bomber.

Hiro had been scared for the first time since the fire, and he thought for certain that he was going to die. That the bomber was going to kill both of them and that it would be broadcasted all over television, and Aunt Cass would be alone again. So he did the only thing he could think of- he talked.

Slowly he watched the bomber calm down enough to explain that the bad guy of the week had kidnapped his fiancé and threatened to kill her if he didn't do this. Hiro reasoned with him, explaining how killing himself wouldn't solve anything and he thought he had managed to get through to the guy.

At least, until the guy pressed the button.

He'd been lucky the bomb was homemade and poorly done. It hadn't exploded, and Hiro hadn't died.

Hiro sort of figured that all his luck went into that one accident, though. That he had to be extra careful because there'd no longer be any dud bombs or impossible odds working themselves out for them.

In order for his newest plan to work, though, he needed luck.

Closing his eyes to mentally prepare himself, Hiro took a deep breathe before opening them. His hand clutched around the rock grasped tightly in his fist and he took careful aim before throwing it in a perfect arc, watching in fascination and awe as it met its mark and enraged eyes focused on Hiro.

"I'm going to kill you," Erik growled, stalking one step towards him before knocking both Tadashi and Alphonse back.

Then he was suddenly there, swinging at Hiro's head, and he barely had enough chance to duck out of the way. Striking out with his foot, he connected against the man's kneecap and watched as the man crumpled down on the ground.

"Hiro!" Tadashi screamed but he was too far away.

Reacting quickly, Hiro quickly pressed the pressure point GoGo once told him when he went out on a date with a pretty girl he really liked.

"_If she tries to take advantage of you,_" his older friend had explained with a mischievous glint in her eye.

He just smiled and batted her hands away, never once thinking the advice would actually be good for something.

Now he watched as Erik's eyes widened as a choked sort of sound escaped from his lips as his body went numb.

"You should've stayed away from my brother," Hiro hissed at him, punching him in the face and watching with detached eyes as the jerk collapsed, unconscious.

And then Tadashi was there, strong arms wrapping themselves around his thin shoulders and yanking him away. Hiro allowed him to jerk him back, eyes focused on Erik as Alphonse rushed over to his side, setting an oversized palm against his arm.

"Hiro!" his brother shook him and Hiro blinked up at Tadashi's frantic gaze.

"Relax," Hiro reassured as he shoved his brother's frantic hands away from him, "I'm fine. Gogo taught me that move."

Tadashi made a strangled noise as he managed, "Why is she teaching you how to subdue people?"

Hiro just shrugged, mischievous glint sparking his eyes before he frowned and repeated, "Tadashi, you have to-"

"Move on. I know. You've only repeated yourself a million times," Tadashi ground out with a dramatic eye roll and Hiro grinned up at him.

Teasing was good.

That meant he was calming down some, less frantic about Hiro's safety.

"It's true, though," Alphonse responded as he strolled over to stand beside them with a serious gaze in his eyes, "Your brother can't remain here much longer."

Tadashi choked as he focused back on Hiro and asked, "What? Why?"

"He doesn't belong here," Alphonse explained carefully at Hiro's harsh glare, "He needs to go back to his world, and you need to let him go so you can move on."

"What if I'm not ready to move on?" Tadashi asked softly as he focused sad eyes back on Hiro.

Hiro didn't blame him. He could relate. When Tadashi died two years ago, he hadn't been ready then either. At least, he didn't think he was. Baymax showed him differently, though, and now Hiro knew that goodbye wasn't forever.

"We'll see each other again," Hiro piped up with a friendly smile, "When I'm old and gray, we'll see each other again."

Tadashi laughed before sobering and admitted, "I just hate that I can't be there and watch as you grow up."

"I know," Hiro admitted adverting his brother's gaze, "but you've got to move on from that. Just think of it this way, when we do see each other again I'll some great stories to tell you."

"Yeah. I suppose you will," Tadashi agreed with a slight tip of his head before he reached out to ruffle his hair as he added, "knucklehead."

"Hey!" Hiro protested, swatting his brother away only to draw him into a tight hug as he admitted, "I love you Tadashi. You were the one who showed me I could be so much more than what I was."

He felt Tadashi stiffen in his hug before he drew his arms around him and spoke, "You've always been great Hiro, and I love you too. I always will."

Hiro snorted, pulling away and wiping his eyes as he laughed, "You've always been the more open about his feelings of the two of us."

"Yeah," Tadashi grinned before he frowned and spoke seriously, "Hiro, I know I'll miss you but I don't really want to see you for a long time now. Promise me that you won't do anything stupid like I did."

"You didn't do anything stupid," Hiro protested, "You only wanted to help. It's okay. I get it and don't worry. We're probably not going to see each other in a long, _long_ time."

"That's okay," Tadashi approved with a nod as he added, "I'm a patient man."

Hiro smiled again, Tadashi bending over to plant one last kiss against Hiro's forehead before stepping back disappearing in a mass of butterflies. And Hiro watched him go in amazed fascination.

"I can't believe you actually managed to pull it off," Alphonse praised once Tadashi disappeared and Hiro turned to grin at the man.

"People should really learn to stop underestimating me," Hiro chided as he offered, "Goodbye Alphonse."

And the last thing he remembered hearing was, "Bye Hiro."

Then he was gone.


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Hiro woke with a gasp, practically choking on the tube shoved down his throat.

That was the first thing he had noticed upon wakening. The second was that he hurt, more so than he probably should have just lounging around a hospital room. Then again, who actually lounges around a hospital room? The third was that he was alone, and he was briefly concerned he'd taken too long. They'd given up hope on him and left him to rot.

He pushed that thought away, refusing to allow Erik's words get to him. He hadn't been abandoned by anyone, they just weren't there. Absent. That was all though. He just needed to keep repeating that to himself until he could believe it himself.

A door opened and he stared expectantly, only to be disappointed as a tall nurse with pretty blond curls walked in. She glanced up, blinked when she realized he was staring at her. Her mouth had formed a perfectly round '_O_' as she stared dumbly at him.

Then she broke from her revive and called for a doctor before hurrying inside the room, setting a calming hand against his shoulder and whispering words Hiro didn't bother listening to. He suddenly felt incredibly tired, the weight of saying goodbye to his brother leaving him feeling light and sleepy.

A man in white suddenly appeared in his doorway, holding a clipboard tightly. He seemed as surprised to see Hiro awake as the nurse had been and hurried over. Soon the tube was out of his throat, and he was breathing on his own which was a relief because he suddenly found the ability to _talk_.

"What happened?" he demanded with a voice scratched from underuse, one of his thin pale hands reaching up to message it tenderly.

"You were shot protecting a girl in an armed robbery," the doctor explained slowly, eyes lit with concern, "It's a miracle you're awake. You lost a lot of blood and it got a little… rough, for a while there."

Hiro remembered dying and Alphonse explaining that death resulted in both worlds. Suddenly, it made sense and he dropped his gaze as he apologized, "Sorry."

"Whatever for?" the doctor demanded handing him a cup of water the pretty nurse handed him, "You're a hero."

"Yeah but-" Hiro stopped himself because he knew he couldn't tell the man- or any of them, for that matter- what had happened.

A pang struck him at the thought of Tadashi, but it quickly faded away into relief as he finally found closure at what happened.

The door opened again, and Hiro was pleasantly surprised to see Baymax waddle in. Black eyes seemed to survey the room around them before focusing on Hiro and started towards him.

"Hello Hiro," he greeted in his familiar robot voice.

"If you'd please tell your inflatable marshmallow to back off so I can do my job," the doctor suddenly snapped bitterly and a wave of indignation tingled inside of Hiro; that was his brother's beloved invention and Hiro's friend he was talking about.

Baymax, apparently, was more than capable of taking care of himself.

"Hiro is my patient," Baymax explained in a patient voice, "His health is my top priority."

And it was insane to think so, but Hiro could've sworn that there was a hint of a challenge in Baymax's posture and voice. Almost like he was daring the man to say otherwise and try to force him away from Hiro.

"It's alright," Hiro spoke up as the doctor frowned unsurely, "He's a healthcare robot. Probably more capable of taking care of me then you are."

The nurse choked.

Baymax, oblivious or ignoring the comment, spoke, "Scanning. Scan complete. Hiro seems to have healed remarkably although the wound on his chest is slightly puffy. I suggest icing it to stop the swelling."

Hiro practically beamed in pride and smug triumphant as the nurse hurried to gather him an ice pack and the doctor just stood in the room with a dumb expression. Baymax waddled over to Hiro's side, his presence comforting.

Leave it to Tadashi to find a way to be gone and still take care of him. Perhaps he never really gave up the burden after all, instead having past it down to Baymax.

The nurse returned, drawing with her his pale and bedraggled aunt, who looked awful. She was pale and her hair was unkempt. Her eyes were wide and puffy from where she'd been crying and the moment she laid eyes on her nephew, she burst into even more tears as she practically launched herself on him. Clinging to his thin frame in a desperate hug as she muttered '_thank you_' over and over again under her breath.

"I love you," she finally sobbed pulling away to gather his face in trembling hands, "I love you so much. You know that, right?"

"Of course," Hiro nodded immediately before allowing a smile to cross his own features, "I love you too."

She broke down again, holding him close to her chest and sobbing.

The door opened again and a chorus of relieved '_Hiros_' filtered in the room although none of them tried hugging him. He figured it had something to do with Aunt Cass still clinging on him like a lifeline, but they stood packed together and close. Comforting. Protective.

Home.

Hiro smiled at the thought, and Aunt Cass pulled away again, drawing his face in both her hands as she forced him to look at her as she snapped, "Never, ever, do anything like that ever again. You hear me? Let the police do their job and don't jump in front of flying bullets."

"Yes Aunt Cass."

She broke down again, drawing him back to her chest as she breathed, "I'm so proud of you though. You were so brave and selfless. Just like-"

"Tadashi," Hiro finished once it was clear she wasn't going to, drawing his own arms around her in a tight hug, "I'm sorry. For worrying you."

"Its fine," she huffed in relief before focusing on Baymax and informed, "I'm just thankful Baymax was able to revive you after your heart-"

Hiro blinked in sudden understanding.

_Of_ _course_ Baymax was the one who revived him. It only made sense, considering he hadn't been out in the hallway when everyone else was grieving. It was also why Hiro thought of him seconds before jolting back alive.

"Thanks buddy," he said to Baymax flashing a grin.

"You are my patient, Hiro," Baymax explained like it was obvious, "Your health is my top priority."

Hiro just nodded before Honey Lemon finally spoke up, stepping up to the bed unsurely as she said, "Happy Birthday, Hiro. Even if it is several days late."

Hiro blinked in surprise, having all but forgotten about his birthday.

"You- you remembered?" he asked in shock and suddenly every eye was on him.

"Of course we did, honey," Aunt Cass reassured, resting a light hand to his cheek, "Did you seriously think that we had forgotten?"

"But you- they- no one said anything," Hiro gaped like a fish out of water.

"We didn't want to spoil the surprise," Wasabi explained like it was obvious, "We wanted to do something big for you."

Hiro only stared in shock before something wet streaked down his face and it took considerable effort to realize they were tears. He was crying.

"Hiro, honey, is something wrong?" Aunt Cass demanded suddenly frantic and Hiro just shook his head.

"I'm just so… happy," he admitted and thought back to his brother finally letting him go. Of their promise, sacred only between the two of them.

He might have lost his brother but he still had so much more. He could wait for however long it took for him to grow old.

After all, like Tadashi, he too could be very patient.

**The End**

**|| It's finally over and I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did. I'm sorry for those who wished Tadashi had survived but, no. He's dead but at least he got closure. I think he deserved at least that much. And I'd like to thank everyone who supported this story. It could never be done without you guys and you're absolutely the best. ||**


End file.
